When Angels Cry
by Yami no Yosei
Summary: {FROZEN} AU. Yugi's life is miserable, only his angel and a golden puzzle comfort him. But when he finally solves the puzzle, Yugi's world turns upside-down! R & R please!
1. So It Begins

~ ~ ~ Hiya, peoples!! I'm back with another YugiOh story. BUT Yami and Yugi aren't helping me with this one - they're too busy with my other stories. -_-  
  
Anyway, first thing's first - I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.  
  
Second of all, this fic is in an alternate universe (AU). Now, being in America and having stupid dubbers, I haven't seen the very first season of YugiOh from Japan - you know, how Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle and everything else. Dubbers started it with the Duel between Kaiba and Yugi. (Damn it!!) So, that's why it's AU. PLEASE forgive me - I don't know what happened.  
  
Also, I don't know which genres to out my stories under, so I'm putting them all under "General". I'm keeping the rating, since this fic has STRONG language, child abuse, and violence in some chappies. (Maybe I'll add some yaoi, but I've vowed not to write yaoi or sexual scenes until I've gotten a boyfriend. So, that's gonna take a while, but I'll think about it, okay? ^_^)  
  
I think that's it for now. Hope you enjoy the fic!! *^_^* ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Why don't you just get a life, you goddamn bastard?!"  
  
"A LIFE?!? I'd HAVE one if you hadn't walked into my life, slut!"  
  
"Don't you call me a slut, Akuyo! You're the one who goes out and fucks whores all night!!"  
  
"Hey, you do it, too!! But any man who fucks you has to be a real low- life!"  
  
"What the hell did you say?!?"  
  
"You heard me, Chihoya!!"  
  
"Well, fuck you! I wish I'd never met you!!"  
  
"Hey, it hasn't exactly been heaven from MY side, bitch!!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU?!?"  
  
The boy sniffed quietly from his closet, where he had hidden when his parents had begun fighting. Wiping his nose with the back of his hand, he curled up into a ball as the yelling downstairs grew louder and louder.  
  
"Hey, listen up, bitch - why don't you just get the hell out of here? Doesn't seem like you wanna stay here anymore!!"  
  
"Why don't YOU get out, you asshole?!? I PAID for half of this house, so half of it's mine!"  
  
"Can't take half a house, you slut!! Even a man with half a brain could figure THAT out!!"  
  
"You callin' me dumb?"  
  
"I'm calling you an ass!!!"  
  
"Hey, look who's talking, bastard - you're the one going out all the time, getting drunk, and fucking those slutty bitches that you call 'your girls'."  
  
"HEY!! They fuck a lot better than YOU do!!"  
  
"BASTARD!!"  
  
"BITCH!!!"  
  
The boy whimpered as he heard the door slam shut and a car's tires screeching, meaning one of his parents had left the house. =(Please let it be my mother; please don't let it be my father,)= he prayed as he heard footsteps moving quickly towards his room. His eyes grew wide with fear as the door was thrown open violently.  
  
=(No...)= the boy thought as his father pulled him out from the closet. His eyes began to tear up as he knew what was coming.  
  
"You little bastard," Akuyo hissed between clenched teeth as he grabbed the boy roughly by the collar. "It's all YOUR fault that she doesn't love me anymore!"  
  
The boy cried out as his father began to slap him across the face. "O- Onegai..." he whimpered as the beatings got harder and harder.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Yugi," Akuyo said harshly as he dropped the boy on the floor and began to kick him in the chest.  
  
Yugi began screaming as the kicks pounded into his skin, each bruising blow sending him into a world of pain. The tears began to pour faster as Akuyo pulled him up from the ground by his crimson and black hair.  
  
"G-Gomen n-nasai," Yugi said as he began choking with sobs from the intense pain in his body.  
  
"You're sorry, huh?" Akuyo snapped fiercely. "Well, it's a little too late for THAT." He used his free hand to send an onset of punches into Yugi's body. The boy's screams got louder as he felt a few of his ribs cracking.  
  
"If you hadn't been born, Chihoya and I would have broken up by now. We'd be MUCH happier if it hadn't been for YOU!!" Akuyo's red eyes flashed with malice and hatred as he continued to beat Yugi. After a moment, he grabbed Yugi roughly and threw him into the far wall.  
  
Yugi let out a final cry as his back slammed into the wall. As he crumpled to the ground, Akuyo stomped out and slammed Yugi's door after him. In a few moments, the boy could hear his father's car roaring down the street as the man headed towards a bar.  
  
Trying to catch his breath, Yugi began to crawl towards the closet again. The boy had been moved into a small room at the back end of the house two years ago when his parents had begun to argue. The room only had a small closet, a broken window that was covered by a towel, a small table with a broken leg, an old torn mattress, and a few thin blankets.  
  
Yugi began shifting through the few clothes on the floor, and he smiled sadly as he pulled out a beaten-up cardboard box from the mess. He slowly began dragging it towards his "bed" as he winced from the pain in his arms and legs.  
  
As he approached his destination, he sat down on the semi-hard surface, grateful for the rest. He opened the box and peered at its contents. Inside were the few things he could actually call his own, the things that his parents hadn't found and taken away. A picture of his family before the fighting was all crumpled up near a corner of the box. A small pillow he had managed to salvage was laying at the bottom of the box, a golden box sitting on its surface.  
  
Smiling, Yugi took this box off of the pillow. Opening it, he began to sniffle again. He took out a deck of Duel Monsters cards and a half- finished golden puzzle. His grandfather had given them to him before he left for a dig in Egypt two years ago. The old man had promised to come back soon, and he said that he wanted Yugi to solve the puzzle by then. In fact, it had been after his grandfather's departure that the abuse had begun.  
  
"Grandpa..." Yugi murmured as he shifted through the Deck until he found his favorite card - the Dark Magician. It had always helped him with every Duel he had been in and never let him down.  
  
Setting his Deck aside, he reached for the puzzle. He had started it a year ago, and it appeared to be forming a pyramid of some sort. With every piece Yugi managed to fit in, it got harder and harder to solve. But Yugi was determined to solve it before his grandfather came back...even though it had been so long already.  
  
=(Maybe he's forgotten about me,)= Yugi thought as his vision clouded over with tears. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he began to cry into his legs. Each sob sent a tremor of pain through his chest, but he didn't care. He was in so much pain, enough to make the boy feel as though he was dying.  
  
"Why?" Yugi whispered to the golden puzzle at his side as tears began to fall down his bruised cheeks. "Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Each question sent another dose of pain throughout his body, and this in turn caused Yugi's tears to fall faster.  
  
"Tenshi..." he cried as the pain escalated.  
  
In response to his plea, a warmth began spreading throughout his back. Yugi's violet eyes opened as he felt the warmth snake around his chest and the pain in his ribs fade slowly away. Looking down at his chest, the boy could almost see cloudy arms wrapped around him, comforting him. His eyes turned up towards a broken mirror that was propped in a corner of his room, searching for the source of the warm feeling.  
  
Staring at his reflection, he could see a cloudy figure sitting behind him, holding him close as he cried harder. It was a girl with long dark hair and white robes. Her dark eyes were sad as she brought her arms around him, healing his broken ribs and minor cuts.  
  
Yugi sobbed again, knowing who the figure was. "Seika," he murmured, using the name he had given his friend. He sniffed again as the girl smiled sadly. "Arigatou..."  
  
Seika held Yugi to her as she began to stroke his hair softly. The boy's tears fell onto her robes as he asked, "You'll stay here, even if my parents come home? You'll be watching over me, even if I can't see you?"  
  
She didn't answer - she only continued to hold him and comfort him until he fell asleep in her arms. Gently moving him to the mattress, the girl spread the thin blankets over his fragile form. Sitting next to him, she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Yugi stirred slightly in his sleep, a smile beginning to dance on his lips.  
  
Seika smiled sadly again at Yugi before she cast her gaze towards the golden puzzle next to him. As she stared at it, it began to glow softly with an eerie light. The glow faded slowly, but the girl only smiled.  
  
Hearing a car pull up in the driveway, Seika turned back to Yugi and gently stroked his hair. As Yugi sighed peacefully, the girl gazed once again at the puzzle before she faded into nothingness. ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ AAHH!!! I didn't like doing this to Yugi. O.O Poor guy...Hope it gets better for him.  
  
So, what's the deal with Seika? What happened to Yugi's grandfather? And is anyone going to stop the abusive Akuyo?  
  
We'll just have to see!! ^_^ Please R & R!!! I'd appreciate it, thank you! ~ ~ ~ 


	2. A New Arrival

~ ~ ~ O.O Wow...I can safely say that I am thankful for the quick reviews. @_@ I have to admit - I was VERY surprised to see so many in my email box. Arigatou!!!!!! ^_^ I am TRULY loved!!  
  
Okay, like I said in my other story, I'm updating every weekend, snow days, vacations, or other free days. And on the past snow day I had, I was too busy trying to draw chibis of the Greek Gods for an Ancient Medieval History project. (Hades was surprisingly easier than Zeus. Who would've thought that?)  
  
I'm getting off topic, ne? ^_^; Gomen - I'm trying...  
  
Anyway, I don't own YugiOh or any of the characters in it. Here's another warning about serious language, child abuse, and the other stuff I mentioned in the first chapter. Probably no lemons - I'm only sixteen, and I can't write that stuff.  
  
Back to business...-_- Here's chappie number two - hope you enjoy!! ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
CLICK.  
  
Yugi grinned as another piece of his golden puzzle fit into place. Searching the golden box for another piece, Yugi took a look around him. He was at Domino Junior High School, and students were beginning to file in for class. He carefully placed the puzzle and the golden box in his backpack, knowing that first period was about to begin.  
  
"Yugi!!"  
  
Yugi looked up as his friend Anzu walked over to him. Setting her backpack down on the desk nearby, she brushed her brown bangs from her eyes. She straightened out her girls' uniform that she was required to wear, and then she flashed Yugi a big smile.  
  
"Good morning, Yugi! How're you doing?" Anzu asked politely as she sat down at her desk.  
  
"F-Fine," Yugi managed to stammer out.  
  
Anzu blinked her blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned with her friend's well-being.  
  
"I-I-I-I'm all right, Anzu." Yugi bowed his head, staring at his desk. =(Hope she doesn't suspect something,)= he thought, a warning from his father flashing in his mind.  
  
"Well, you should talk to somebody, okay? You've been stammering for a few months now, and that worries me. Promise?"  
  
Yugi hesitated. He didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep, but he also didn't want to lose a friend. He had met Anzu a few years ago, and since then they had been the best of friends. But after a while, he looked up at Anzu and replied:  
  
"Hai...I promise."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Yugi let out a whimper as Ibaru picked Yugi up by the collar and pressed him against the lockers. It was a few minutes after the bell had rung, signaling the lunch wave to begin. Yugi, after getting his money from his locker, had been cornered by the school bully. Again.  
  
"All right, you little punk," Ibaru snarled as he slammed Yugi once again into the lockers. "It's time to pay for some 'life insurance'. You know the drill - 5,000 yen!!"  
  
Yugi whimpered again as he reached into his pocket for his lunch money. Pulling out 100 yen, he placed it into the bully's outstretched hand. After counting it, Ibaru frowned and turned to Yugi angrily. "This isn't 5,000 yen, Yugi," he said dangerously. "You know what happens when it isn't the right amount, ne?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened with fear as Ibaru raised a hand to punch him. Knowing what was coming, he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the blow.  
  
But it didn't come.  
  
Instead, Yugi heard Ibaru whine, "I was just having some fun, you know? Wasn't gonna hurt him TOO much."  
  
Yugi felt Ibaru's hands leave his collar, and he collapsed to the ground. Opening his eyes again, Yugi saw a tall blond boy facing Ibaru. His boys' uniform was ruffled, as if he had been in a minor scuffle. His brown eyes were narrowed as he told Ibaru, "Well, either way, if anyone decides ta mess with my buddy, then they'd hafta face ME." He raised his fists, ready to fight. "Ready?"  
  
Ibaru growled and turned back to Yugi. "I'll get you later, punk," he said, green eyes narrowed and menacing.  
  
Yugi whimpered as the blonde piped up, "Then, I'll be there, too!"  
  
Ibaru cast one final glance at the boy before shaking his head in defeat and wandering off.  
  
The blonde snorted before he held a hand out to Yugi. Mistaking it for a fist, Yugi flinched and tried to back away.  
  
"Hey," the blonde replied, puzzled by Yugi's actions, "I'm only tryin' ta HELP you."  
  
"O-Oh," Yugi stated before he took the boy's hand. The blonde carefully pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Dat was close," he said casually. "One more second, and you'd have been toast." The boy smiled. "Name's Jounouchi Katsuya, but my friends call me Jou. You're Yugi, right?"  
  
Yugi nodded as he brushed back his golden bangs. "A-A-Arigatou, K-Katsuya," he stammered as he picked up his money that Ibaru had dropped.  
  
"Hey, hey, HEY!!" Yugi winced as he heard the loud voice.  
  
"I SAID, my friends call me Jou. Dat means YOU."  
  
Yugi looked up at Jou and smiled. "A-Arigatou," he said again, eyes shining.  
  
Jou winked. "Don't mention it," he replied as he and Yugi walked towards the cafeteria. "Anzu's a friend of mine, too, and she told me 'bout ya. Figured ya might need some help, ya know? And ya know Honda? He's a friend of mine, too, so you don't hafta worry. 'Kay?"  
  
Yugi laughed shakily. "Hai!!" he replied, happy knowing that his friend - change that, FRIENDS - were there to help him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Freedom at last!!" Jou cried out as he, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda ran out of the school. The final bell hand rung, homework had been given out, and now they had the rest of the afternoon to relax.  
  
"How about hitting the arcade?" Honda suggested, his dark eyes twinkling. His brown hair was gelled up into a spike that arched out from his forehead, an unusual hairstyle for a boy. Yugi was glad to have him on his side, since Honda and Jou had a fighting reputation around the school. The boy had been happy to meet Yugi and didn't mind the instant friendship.  
  
"Nah, too many people," Jou stated dully.  
  
"How about the library?" Anzu asked.  
  
Jou and Honda sent her a funny look. "You've gotta be kiddin', right?" Jou said, one eyebrow raised from the girl's suggestion.  
  
Anzu frowned. "All right, how about we let Yugi decide?" Turning to her friend, she asked politely, "Yugi, where would you like to go?"  
  
"W-What time is it?" Yugi asked, dodging the question.  
  
Honda raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it as he checked his watch. "3:30. Why?" he asked.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he heard the time. =(I better hurry,)= he thought as he bowed hastily to his three friends. "G-Gomen, but I-I-I have to go h-h- home," he said quickly. "M-Maybe another t-t-time."  
  
Anzu nodded understandingly. "All right, Yugi. We'll see you later!!"  
  
But Yugi had already run off down the sidewalk, not staying to hear Anzu's reply.  
  
Anzu frowned. "It just gets worse and worse," she muttered as she turned back to the boys.  
  
"Nani?" Jou asked, puzzled by the entire situation. "What're ya talkin' about?"  
  
Anzu explained, "Yugi's been acting strangely ever since I met him. He can never stay after school, his stammering gets worse and worse with each passing day, and lately..."  
  
"Lately what?" Honda pressed.  
  
"Well, lately he's been coming to school with cuts and bruises all over his arms. I questioned him about it once, but he just said he tripped on the way home from school one day." Anzu peered up at the cloudy sky above her. "I wonder...I wonder if something's wrong at his home - something he can't tell any of us."  
  
"It's possible," Jou said, shrugging as he walked down towards the arcade. "My dad got really abusive when my parents divorced, and I couldn't tell anyone. It's died down, but I still remember the beatings."  
  
"Oh!" Anzu said, raising a hand to her mouth. "Is that why you fight a lot?"  
  
"Don't matter now," Jou said quickly. "Anyway, we better head over to the arcade before all da good games are taken!!" With that said, he raced Honda down the block, laughing the entire way.  
  
Anzu sighed as he looked once again at the clouds above her. "Please," she prayed as she ran after the boys, "Please watch after Yugi - don't let anything happen to him..."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Breathing heavily, Yugi's feet pounded against the pavement as he raced to his house. =(I hope he hasn't come home yet,)= he prayed, thinking of how mad his father would be if he showed up after four o'clock. His parents had set a strict curfew when they began fighting - home by four, no going out afterwards. During weekends, he wasn't even allowed to leave the house.  
  
Yugi sighed in relief as he saw the driveway empty. Neither of his parents were home, which meant he wouldn't get beaten again. He winced slightly as he unlocked the front door and went inside. When Ibaru had dropped him that afternoon, Yugi had fallen on his ankle, sending a small amount of pain through his leg.  
  
Yugi went to the kitchen and pulled an ice pack out of the freezer. Holding it against his ankle, he sat at the kitchen table with an apple and some crackers he had found in the cabinet. He took out the golden puzzle and began placing pieces in the slots. He didn't have that many left, and the pyramid was almost complete.  
  
After an hour of playing with the puzzle, Yugi suddenly heard a car roar into the driveway. Fearing what would happen if he was discovered out of his room, he quickly put the ice pack back in the freezer, cleaned up his puzzle, and brought it up the stairs to his room. With every step, he winced from the pain in his ankle, but he didn't dare stop.  
  
Reaching his room, Yugi closed the door and placed the puzzle on his table. He sighed as he heard the front door open and close, and the drunken voice of his father drifting up from the hall. He heard Akuyo go into the living room and turn on the TV. He wouldn't be up for a while.  
  
Relaxing a little, Yugi flinched as he heard a rumble of thunder outside. A storm was about to begin, and the boy hated them - the noise, the light, and the intense rain. He hoped the towel would keep most of the rain out, not wanting to get wet that night.  
  
He knew he would, though.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
BBBBOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi twitched as the thunder outside got louder and louder. Hours had passed since his father had arrived, and Yugi had kept himself busy in his room by doing his homework and playing with the puzzle. He only had five pieces to go before the pyramid was complete.  
  
Yugi felt his heart ache as crashes and banging noises emanated from downstairs. His mother had gotten home not long ago, and the two had begun fighting again. Every night, Yugi hoped they'd stop fighting and be happy again, like they were before his grandfather had left. But he knew it would never happen.  
  
CLICK.  
  
Yugi smiled as a piece clicked into place on the puzzle. =(Four more pieces left,)= he thought as he listened to the rain pound on the roof and pour in through his window. He had tried to force the towel down, so that the cloth stretched across the window. But after a few minutes, it flapped open again, and he never bothered to fix it.  
  
CLICK. Three more pieces...  
  
"You stupid bastard!! I TOLD you where I was - at the office!!"  
  
Yugi sniffed. His mother worked at a clothing store in the next town. Yugi had helped her get organized before the fighting had begun. Now, she just complained about the bills and employees there.  
  
"Why should I believe you, you fucking whore!! I can't tell if you're working at the stupid office or out fucking with some other rich bastard!!"  
  
"Hey, other men fuck better than you do, Akuyo!!"  
  
"HEY!! How do YOU know? Last time we did it, we had that bastard child of yours!!"  
  
Yugi whimpered, knowing who they were talking about.  
  
CLICK. Two more pieces...  
  
CRASH!!! BANG!!! WHACK!!! WHAM!! CRACK!!!!  
  
Yugi flinched each time he heard an object crash below. His parents had reached the "throw-things-at-each-other" phase of their arguments. The next phase was the one he dreaded the most...  
  
"Watch where you're aiming the lamp, asshole!!"  
  
"Your aim sucks, too, Chihoya!!"  
  
"ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
"FUCKING WHORE!!!!"  
  
Yugi whimpered again. He hated it when his parents fought, even though he couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes, he wished that his grandfather had never left - maybe his trip to Egypt had caused the fighting to begin.  
  
But Yugi knew that wasn't true. =(Before Grandpa left, he gave a letter to my mom and dad,)= he thought as he fumbled with the next puzzle piece. =(Maybe that letter caused everything to fall apart...)=  
  
CLICK. One more piece...  
  
Yugi took a long look at the last piece of the golden puzzle. In the center of it, a golden eye peered up at him. Closing his eyes and clutching the piece tightly between his hands, he said quietly, "Please help me. Help me get out of this life..." Opening his eyes again, he took a deep breath and put the last piece into its slot.  
  
CLICK.  
  
Suddenly, an eerie golden light consumed the puzzle and brightened the dark room. Gasping in shock, Yugi dropped the puzzle and backed away into a corner of his room. In panic, he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
A few minutes later, Yugi sensed that the golden light had died down. Slowly opening his eyes, he raised his head, so he could see what had happened. His eyes widened in awe.  
  
The puzzle lay on the floor, but a strange boy was standing next to it. His clothes resembled Yugi's - blue coat, pants, and boots. He wore a sleeveless, tight dark blue shirt underneath the coat, five matching straps with golden buttons across the fabric. His hair resembled Yugi, except for a few extra golden streaks in it. He looked a little taller than Yugi, but the terrified boy couldn't really tell.  
  
Yugi watched as the boy scanned the room with hardened violet eyes. His gaze caught that of Yugi's, and panicked Yugi cowered even farther into the corner.  
  
"You there," the new boy said sternly. "Where am I, and who are you?"  
  
Yugi didn't say anything. He just whimpered some more and curled up even tighter.  
  
"Hey, I asked you a question, kid," he growled as he walked closer to Yugi. "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
Yugi twitched again from the loud voice and tried not to cry.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Scared, Yugi straightened up and looked at the boy. He was standing right in front of Yugi, arms crossed across his chest. Eyes flashing, he said, "I'm not going to ask you again. ANSWER ME."  
  
Yugi finally gathered up enough courage to stammer, "Y-Y-Yugi."  
  
"Speak up!!"  
  
Yugi twitched again from the stern voice and said more clearly, "Yugi."  
  
"So your name's Yugi?"  
  
Yugi just whimpered again. (Who can blame him?)  
  
"ANSWER ME ALREADY!!" the boy roared impatiently.  
  
"HEY, YUGI!!"  
  
Yugi's head snapped towards his door, and the other boy turned, as well. Taking another look at Yugi, he could see the fear building up in his eyes.  
  
"I thought I told you to be quiet at night, you little bastard!! I'm heading up!!" Footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he scrambled to stand up. "Y-Y-You have to g-g-go," he stammered as he picked up the golden puzzle and placed it under a pile of clothes in the closet.  
  
The boy frowned. "I'm staying," he said firmly.  
  
"N-N-No," Yugi pleaded. "Y-You have to go, or my d-d-d-dad will f-f-find you and-!"  
  
The mysterious boy was startled as Yugi began pulling on his arm. "Let go of me!" he protested, but Yugi refused to.  
  
"YUGI!!!"  
  
Yugi let out a soft moan as he heard his father's voice getting closer. Before the stranger could complain again, Yugi pulled the boy into the closet with a surprising amount of strength. "Y-You better be q-q-quiet," he stammered as he quickly closed the closet door to conceal the boy.  
  
Yugi had barely enough time to get away from the closet before his door burst open to reveal an angry Akuyo. Slowly backing away, Yugi began to whimper again.  
  
"You goddamn little bastard," the man hissed as he grabbed the boy's arm. "I'll teach you to remember the rules of this house."  
  
"I-I-Iie," Yugi stammered as his father's free hand curled into a fist.  
  
Akuyo's red eyes became rubies as he began punching Yugi fiercely. Yugi finally cried out as each punch sent more pain throughout his body. After a while, Akuyo let go of Yugi's arms and began punching him with both of his fists, instead of with one.  
  
Tears began streaming down his face as Yugi crumpled to the floor from the pain. Akuyo, seeing his son's position, began kicking him harshly. "I didn't tell you to lie down, you bastard," he growled. He bent down and picked Yugi up by the shoulders. Before Yugi could protest, the man threw Yugi into the far wall.  
  
Yugi screamed in agony as the pain in his back increased. Tears clouding his vision, he slumped to the floor and lay limp on the floor.. He no longer had energy to move - Akuyo had beaten it out of him.  
  
But Akuyo wasn't finished with Yugi yet.  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi?" Akuyo said mockingly as he dragged Yugi towards the center of the room. Yugi didn't reply as he breathed heavily, his arms spread out on the cold floor. Seeing this, Akuyo's eyes gleamed, and he raised his foot above Yugi.  
  
An enormous amount of pain jolted Yugi into a horrified scream as his father's foot slammed into Yugi's outstretched right arm. Akuyo didn't listen - he just kept pummeling his foot into Yugi's arm, grinning at each of Yugi's pleading cries.  
  
After a few minutes of stomping, Akuyo stopped and kicked Yugi onto the mattress. Yugi curled up immediately and whimpered loudly as Akuyo advanced on him. He pulled Yugi's hair up, so that he could look into Yugi's tearful amethyst eyes.  
  
"Remember," he said angrily, "if you mention ANYTHING to ANYONE, I'll take the one thing you could never get back. YOU HEAR ME?!?"  
  
Before Yugi could respond, Akuyo released his hair and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Lightning flashed, revealing the small form of Yugi as he whimpered softly.  
  
Yugi heard the closet door open and footsteps approach him, but he didn't move. The pain in his arm was worsening, sending more tears down his wet cheeks.  
  
"Yugi," a voice said softly, and he looked up to see the stranger kneeling next to him. "Are you all right?"  
  
Yugi sniffled but nodded, and after a moment he sat up, clutching his injured arm.  
  
"Yugi, how long has...how long has this been going on?" he asked, eyes scanning Yugi's cuts and bruises.  
  
Instead of replying, Yugi just shook his head. "I-I-I-I c-c-can't tell y-y- you," he said between his sobs.  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Y-Y-You heard my dad - if I t-t-tell anyone, he'll t-t-take the o-o-one thing I could never get b-b-back." Yugi whimpered as his arm ached even worse than before. "And I don't w-w-want him to t-t-t-take the p-p-puzzle."  
  
The boy stiffened as he heard Yugi's words. =(It wasn't the puzzle he was talking about,)= he thought. =(That bastard - what was he thinking?!)=  
  
"Yugi, come here," the boy ordered softly as he sat down on Yugi's mattress.  
  
Not knowing what the boy was going to do, Yugi slowly crawled over to him. In a moment, the boy had brought Yugi to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Shocked by the movement, Yugi began to panic, but when he saw that the boy meant no harm he relaxed.  
  
"W-W-What's y-y-your n-name?" Yugi asked as he felt sleep begin to overcome him.  
  
The boy smiled. "You can call me Yami, Yugi," he replied. "And I'll tell you right now - I'm not going to let anything happen to you. All right?"  
  
"H-Hai, Y-Yami," Yugi murmured as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the boy.  
  
Yami squirmed from the closeness but didn't complain as he comforted Yugi. After a while, when he was sure that Yugi was asleep, he moved him to the mattress and covered him with the blankets. Standing up, Yami covered the window with two more towels to keep the rain out. When he was done, he placed the puzzle next to Yugi and sat down next to him.  
  
=(Poor boy,)= Yami thought as he watched over Yugi. =(He must have gone through so much pain before I came. I'm guessing he solved the Millennium Puzzle, and that's why I'm here. But I can't help wondering how Yugi has been able to put up with that...man!)=  
  
Yami twitched as he felt a drop of water fall onto his hand. Thinking the ceiling had a leak, Yami stood up and absentmindedly licked the moisture off.  
  
"What?" he remarked softly as he tasted salt in the liquid. Puzzled, he looked up at the ceiling. It didn't look as though a leak had formed, so nothing could've leaked. =(It was a tear,)= Yami realized. =(But...How did a TEAR fall on my hand? No one else's here, and I certainly don't think ghosts can cry, so...)=  
  
But Yami finally gave up on his question. He sat back down next to the sleeping Yugi, crossed his arms over his chest, rested his chin on his chest, and fell asleep. All other questions faded from his mind as sleep enveloped the two boys.  
  
Yet, Yami had failed to notice the fact that two other tears had fallen...onto Yugi's injured arm. Slowly, the tears vanished into the boy's skin, and within a few minutes his arm was healed. Neither boy woke up as a cloudy figure stood in front of them, casting its gaze from Yugi to the new stranger. As new tears formed in its eyes, the figure knelt suddenly in front of Yugi and buried its face into its hands. Weeping sadly but quietly, the figure faded away.  
  
Yami was right - ghosts can't cry...but angels can. ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ *shudders* I REALLY didn't like doing that to Yugi. But at least YAMI's in the story now. ^_^ He's my favorite Anime character...hence my name.  
  
And, of course, we can't forget Anzu, Honda, and Jou. (Tea, Tristan, and Joey for those people who only know them by their American names.) And Seika - the cloudy figure. My original character (OC). *sees angry faces* Don't worry - no OC-pairings in here, people!! Promise!  
  
Now, I know I didn't answer the questions from the last chappie, but I PROMISE they'll be answered in future ones. Okay? ^_^  
  
And in the meantime, here are some more questions...  
  
Now that Yami's in the story, will he help Yugi out or make things worse for him? Are Anzu, Honda, and Jou ever going to figure out Yugi's problem? And why is Seika crying now?  
  
These questions, maybe some answers, and a whole lot more in the future!!! O.O Please R & R, readers!! I am VERY grateful to those who have already reviewed. ^_^ Anyway, review? ARIGATOU!!! *^_^* ~ ~ ~ 


	3. Friends

~ ~ ~ Hello, hello! First off, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far - you guys are awesome!!! (Did I already say that? O.o) I always look forward to reading your comments on the story so far. And if any of you are confused yet, don't worry - it gets even worse. ^_^ Just kidding!! (I think...)  
  
Oh yeah!! Before I go any further with this chapter, I have a very important announcement to make: A DEDICATION.  
  
When I was reading my email earlier, I came across yet another review. I was expecting another very happy person telling me to sic Yami on Akuyo again, but...*sniffs*  
  
At the end of the review, I was crying my eyes out. (I don't know if I have the right to post it here...) *wipes away a tear*  
  
Anyway, I am dedicating this story to Dark Magician Girl2k2. *smiles through tears* Your review really touched me, and I haven't been able to forget it. ^_^, Arigatou, and HANG IN THERE, okay? You got a friend here - *waves happily* ME!!! Email me whenever you want, okay?  
  
Time to get on with the chapter - I don't own YugiOh or any of the characters, and I'm changing the rating to "R" in case I get in trouble. ^_^;  
  
All right, hope you guys enjoy the chappie!! ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi walked slowly through a world consumed by darkness. The thirteen-year- old boy shivered as a soft breeze blew by. He didn't know where he was going or where he was - he was just a scared boy in a scary world.  
  
"Do you understand the terms?"  
  
=(Huh?)= Yugi thought, whirling around to find the source of the voice. =(Who said that?)=  
  
"I do. It's just that...How was he to know that someone would-?"  
  
=(Who are these people talking about?)= Yugi asked himself, walking forward into inky blackness.  
  
"That 'someone' has dark powers, you know. Could be the equivalent of a daemon-!"  
  
"NO! Yugi wouldn't unleash something so evil."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. =(How do they know me?)=  
  
"Either way, a daemon is the OPPOSITE EQUIVALENT of an angel, and therefore- !"  
  
"I know, I know - therefore, a child cannot have both, but rather one or the other."  
  
"If the child wants to know what is going on, he could come here. All right?"  
  
"...Fine..."  
  
=(Wait! What's going on?)= Yugi cried out as he felt the dark floor give way beneath him. =(Who was talking about me? What about the angels and daemons? What-?)=  
  
Then, Yugi thought no more.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi sat straight up in his bed, eyes wide with fright from his previous dream. Before he could scream anymore, he felt a hand cover his mouth quickly. He turned to see who it was and relaxed when he saw Yami.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, tensing to see if Yugi's parents had been awoken. Luckily, they hadn't.  
  
"I had a n-n-nightmare," Yugi explained. "I-I-I thought I heard s-s-some people t-talking about m-m-me."  
  
Yami sighed and gently ruffled the younger's hair. "Well, dreams aren't real, aibou," he said softly. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
As Yugi got up and took out some clean clothes, he added, "T-They were t-t- talking about s-someone, and I-I think it was y-y-you."  
  
Yami looked up at Yugi sharply, eyes foreboding and dangerous. But Yugi didn't notice as he changed into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that had a picture of the Dark Magician on it. (I want that shirt...-_-)  
  
"What were they saying, Yugi?" Yami asked gently as the boy came back to the mattress with a leather cord.  
  
"T-They were talking about a p-person with d-dark powers," Yugi explained, trying to get his stammering to stop. =(I have nothing to worry about now. I have Seika AND Yami watching out for me,)= he had told himself. =(I should, at least, speak clearly.)=  
  
Yami crossed his arms across his chest and sat quietly for a moment. After a while, he heard Yugi ask, "D-Do YOU have d-dark powers, Y-Yami?"  
  
The elder boy smiled, and after a moment, he asked, "Will you swear that you'll tell your friends about your father if I tell you?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in fear, and he quickly began shaking.  
  
Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders to make him calm down and said, "Don't worry - I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. How about this - I'll do anything you ask. Anything - but you have to tell me after I explain, okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded silently.  
  
Yami smiled and removed his hands from Yugi's shoulders while he talked. "Well, about five thousand years ago - I think - I was a powerful Pharaoh of ancient Egypt. Duel Monsters were allowed to roam free, and evil had begun to spread like the plague across the land."  
  
Yugi remained silent as he listened.  
  
"Now, I have my powers as a result of ruling the Duel Monsters. They are currently sealed away in a dark realm called the Shadow Realm."  
  
Yugi shivered, remembering the cold, dark world he had been in during his dream.  
  
"My powers could be called 'dark' ones, since they're from that realm in the first place. Understand?"  
  
Yugi was quiet for a while, and then he replied, "Hai."  
  
Yami smiled and stood up. "But I'm not a daemon, all right?" he verified.  
  
"Okay," Yugi said happily as he tied the cord into a loop. He held up the cord for Yami to see. The golden pyramid puzzle was dangling from it. "N- Now you can come w-with me," he explained, placing the cord around his neck.  
  
"Smart," the boy answered. Then, he took another look at Yugi's clothes. "Don't you have school?"  
  
Yugi smiled as he opened his door. "It's S-Saturday," he said. It was then that he realized what he had said, and in a flash the door was closed, Yugi shaking tremendously.  
  
Yami frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I-I'm not a-allowed to leave the house on the w-w-weekend."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi, I thought I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he reminded the boy. "You don't have to worry about your father anymore."  
  
Yugi smiled again. "H-Hai," he said calmly. Then he marched towards the door again, opened it, and slowly walked out before he could wake his parents up.  
  
Yami chuckled as he faded back into the puzzle. "And now, hopefully he'll stop stammering all the time," he told himself.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
=(I wonder where Anzu and Jou went,)= Yugi thought as he walked into Domino. He had managed to sneak out without getting caught, and when he was far enough away he decided to go downtown. Now if only he could find his friends...  
  
// Jeez, pyramids sure have changed since my day. //  
  
"AAAHH!!" Yugi yelped as he jumped suddenly at the voice. He tried looking for the source of the voice but failed. "S-Show yourself," he stammered loudly, not noticing the strange looks people were giving him as they passed by.  
  
// Yugi? It's me, Yami. //  
  
Yugi stopped looking around and continued walking, asking, / Yami? /  
  
// Is that you? //  
  
Yugi smiled happily at Yami's response. / YAY! / he cheered. / I can hear you. I'm guessing you can hear me, too, ne? /  
  
The boy heard a small chuckle. // I guess so. Looks like the Millennium Puzzle gives us a mental link. //  
  
/ The...Millennium Puzzle? /  
  
// Yes. That's the puzzle you put together. It's one of seven magical objects called Millennium Items. Each one has mystical powers. //  
  
/ Oh... /  
  
// Don't worry, though. The Items have been dormant for centuries now. Who knows where they are? //  
  
"Hey, Yugi!!"  
  
Yugi snapped out of the link and looked up to see a familiar brown-haired girl and blonde boy racing towards him.  
  
"Jou!! Anzu!!" Yugi called, waving happily at his two approaching friends. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"  
  
"Where'd ya go yesterday?" Jou asked, his brown eyes peering into Yugi's violet ones. "Ya missed da arcade battle of da century - me and Honda!!!"  
  
Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Gomen," he apologized, "I had stuff to do at home."  
  
"Hey, and you stopped stammering, too," Anzu pointed out, grinning broadly. "What was the matter before - nervous?"  
  
Yugi gulped, and his eyes began to fill with fear. // Yugi, don't get scared now, // Yami's voice told him, but Yugi couldn't hear him. Eyes slowly closing, Yugi began to wobble and fall towards the pavement.  
  
"Yugi!!" Anzu cried as Jou rushed over to help him. But soon, the blonde stopped in his tracks, eyes filling with awe and astonishment at the sight before him. Yami had appeared next to Yugi - out of THIN AIR - and immediately caught the boy before he fell. As he helped the smaller one up, Yugi began to concentrate and opened his eyes again.  
  
"Yug!" Jou said in a hushed voice. "W-Who's yer friend?"  
  
"Oh," Yami said, looking up at Jou. "Uh..."  
  
"His name's Yami," Yugi said, recovering from his minor faint. "When I put together this puzzle," he pointed to the golden pyramid around his neck, "he came out. He doesn't remember a lot about his life, but he said that he was probably a Pharaoh." Yugi grinned happily. "He's a new friend of mine."  
  
"No harm in that," Anzu said, blue eyes sparkling in awe at Yami's appearance. Holding out her hand, she introduced herself and Jou: "Watashii wa Anzu, and this is Jounouchi. We're Yugi's friends, too."  
  
"Call me Jou," the blonde said as he shook Yami's hand after Anzu.  
  
Yami smiled. "You're both taking this news about me pretty well," he commented, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Well..." Jou said, placing one hand behind his head. "A lotta weird stuff happens here in Domino. There's the quarter-eating second-grader...the old lady with no eyeballs..."  
  
"JOU!!" Anzu protested. Sweatdropping, she turned back to Yami and Yugi. "Gomen," she said, "Jou gets a little hyper sometimes."  
  
"I'M NOT HYPER!!!" Jou retorted. Anzu just laughed and began skipping down the sidewalk. "Coming, Yugi? Yami?" she called as she made her way through the city.  
  
Yugi smiled and hurried to catch up with his friend, Yami following close behind. / So, what do you think? / he asked Yami as the two reached Jou and Anzu.  
  
// Anzu and Jou are nice people, Yugi, // Yami replied. // Do they know about-? //  
  
/ Iie, / Yugi said quickly. / Onegai...please don't tell them. I don't want them worrying about me. /  
  
Yami sighed but smiled. Yugi looked up and smiled back, knowing that Yami would keep his word.  
  
=(Everyone will be happier,)= Yugi thought as the group began heading towards the local arcade.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Yugi - could I ask you something?" Anzu asked Yugi. They had finally reached the arcade, and Jou had taken Yami around to show him all the games and new technology that he had missed while being in the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi had explained to Jou and Anzu about the puzzle, and they accepted it, as well.  
  
Yugi frowned but nodded. "Nani, Anzu?" he asked, taking a sip of his soda that he had gotten from the snack bar.  
  
"Are you having problems at home?"  
  
=(Don't panic,)= Yugi thought quickly as he answered with, "A few fights with my parents, but that's it."  
  
The girl smiled sadly. "Well, I hope everything works out. You've been fighting for a while now, ne?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "But I don't have anything to worry about. I've got Yami and Seika to look out for me."  
  
"Seika?"  
  
Yugi looked up to see Yami and Jou return, snacks flowing from their arms. As they placed the treats on the table and sat down, Jou asked, "Who's Seika? Sister? Cousin? Girlfriend?"  
  
Yugi giggled. "Iie," he said as he opened a bag of chips. "Seika's my guardian angel?"  
  
"What's that, Yugi?" Yami asked, attempting to open a soda can but failing miserably. In the end, Anzu opened it for him.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and began explaining the term to his friend: "A guardian angel is someone who looks after you all the time. They can only appear in solid forms on Earth during emergencies, and they appear to people who need them."  
  
"Okay, dat doesn't answer Yami's question," Jou said, munching on Cheese Doodles.  
  
"Anyway, I met Seika back when my grandpa left for Egypt. That's when I began disagreeing with my parents."  
  
=(Liar,)= Yami thought to himself.  
  
"I was upstairs in my room when she appeared in front of me. All cloudy and mysterious, you know? She gave me a hug and told me not to worry, and if I needed anything she'd be there in an instant."  
  
"Sounds like she's really dedicated," Anzu remarked.  
  
"Yeah, well if I had an angel, I'd tell her ta get me anythin' I wanted," Jou said, flipping his hand back. His aim, however, was not very good.  
  
"Watch it, punk!!" a voice snarled from behind the booth. Yugi and the rest of the group turned around to see a tall, brown-haired boy with blue eyes brushing himself off. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, a blue coat like Yugi's and Jou's, and blue pants.  
  
"Hey, I know you," Yugi said, recognizing the boy Jou had accidentally hit. "You're Seto Kaiba, ne?"  
  
"I am," he said silkily, "and unless you want to pay me a lot of money, I suggest that your friend apologize to me."  
  
"Why should I?" Jou retorted.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Because you're just a low little puppy-dog, that's why."  
  
"NANI?!?" Jou was so angry that he stood straight up and looked Kaiba in the eye. "Why I oughta-!"  
  
Kaiba frowned and brought his hand back to slap Jou. Before his palm could hit the blonde's cheek, something flashed before Jou and pushed him out of the way. Kaiba, instead, smacked someone else. This new person took a step back from the shock, brining a hand up to his wounded cheek.  
  
"Yugi!!" Yami said loudly. "Are you all right?" He hurried from the booth and knelt down next to Yugi, his hands moving instantly to the boy's shoulders.  
  
"I'm all right," Yugi said softly. After a moment, he looked up at Kaiba. The boy's eyes were wide with horror at what he had done, and the hand that had slapped the boy shook. "Kaiba, I'm sorry Jou insulted you, but that doesn't mean you have to hurt them. Can we be friends, instead of enemies?"  
  
Kaiba peered down at the purple-eyed boy. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed and held his hand out to Yugi. "Let me help you up," he said, and hint of a smile crept across his face. "Friend."  
  
Yugi grinned. Jou, Anzu, and Yami sighed with relief, and in fifteen minutes Kaiba knew who everyone was.  
  
"So now what?" Jou asked. "It's gettin' kinda boring here."  
  
Kaiba stood up. "I'm heading home, and if you guys want to come I'm inviting you now," he said, but after the words left his mouth his eyes hardened again. "But remember - I'm the CEO of my own company, so I have a reputation to keep. All right?"  
  
"Relax, Kaiba," Anzu said as she stood up from the booth. "We promise not to hurt your ego."  
  
"Or your alter ego," Jou muttered. Unfortunately for him, Kaiba heard this and began chasing the blond boy out of the arcade. Yugi, Yami, and Anzu just laughed and followed them.  
  
/ Looks like I made a new friend, Yami, / Yugi told the elder boy as they followed Kaiba out of the arcade and towards his limousine.  
  
// Yes, // Yami replied. // Now you have four friends to look out for you, Yugi - aibou. //  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, a surprised look o his face. "Who taught you that?" he asked.  
  
Yami smirked. "Jou," he replied. "He's a good guy, to tell the truth."  
  
=(Glad to know that,)= Yugi thought as he continued following Kaiba to his car. =(I have such good friends...)= ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ Now, Seto Kaiba's in the story!! *grins from ear to ear* This chapter DOES have another meaning, besides adding another character, though. Pay attention - it gets more confusing...(I warned you! And "daemon" IS another way of spelling "demon". Okay?)  
  
w00t!! ^_^  
  
O.o Confused? That's Lite (?) for something happy. My friend taught it to me from her favorite manga - "Mega Tokyo".  
  
Anyway, no more questions for you people. Just the same ones from last chappie.  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget - I need help thinking of two screen names that involve stuff to do with angels, heaven, and hell, and daemons. If you guys think of any, please tell me!! . The reward? Hmm...I can't really give much...Well, you get full credit for the names, a thank-you typed up before and during the next chapter, AND your choice of which character appears next.  
  
Sounds okay? Good. Anyway, please R & R!! I'm trying to update as often as possible, but I can't do it every Saturday. Trying but failing, you know?  
  
R & R!! Arigatou!! *^_^* ~ ~ ~ 


	4. Online

~ ~ ~ Back with another chappie!!! ^_^ Meesa happy, happy, and HYPER. @_@ And I got my BLACK BELT!!!!! *^_^* After eight long years of training, I have achieved the ultimate goal!! Though I have to wait six months for it to be official...-_-'  
  
Anyway, back to the story. I have FINALLY picked two screen names. Both are from different people to make it fair - one for an angel, and one for a daemon. Anyways, they are the following:  
  
The angel's screen name is...tenshi89 - from Rowena. I am SO glad you like the story. My others haven't been so good, but that's okay. I write for fun. Arigatou!! ^_^  
  
The daemon's is...Shinigami - from Mad Psyentist/Korogi Nagisa. I have NEVER learned this Japanese word, and now that I do I can only say this - THAT IS SO FRICKIN' COOL!!!! ^_^  
  
Thank you - both of you guys - for sending in screen names. And another thank-you to everyone who also submitted names. I hope you like Yugi's. ^_-  
  
On with the chappie - I don't own YugiOh or any of the characters; Seika is mine, so KEEP OFF. ^_^; Gomen - all set? Then, here we go!! ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi, Yami, Anzu, and Jou gaped at Kaiba's house as they climbed out of the limo. Kaiba, meanwhile, sweatdropped as he closed the door. He wanted his new friends to say SOMETHING about the house. He smiled in relief as Jou opened his mouth:  
  
"Holy SHIT!!!"  
  
"Jou!!!!" Anzu said sharply, shocked at his language.  
  
"What?" Jou retorted, shrugging his shoulders. "It's a huge house. I'm allowed to say that whenever I-!"  
  
"All right, Jou," Yugi said quickly as they walked with Kaiba to the front door. Turning to the host, he commented, "It's a pretty big house, Kaiba. How long did it take you to get it?"  
  
Kaiba grinned after scowling at Jou. "A few years after I started my company," he explained. "My little brother Mokuba lives with me."  
  
"What about your parents?" Anzu asked.  
  
"They died a long time ago."  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai, Kaiba. I didn't know..."  
  
Kaiba sighed as he ushered his friends inside. "It's all right," he said.  
  
As soon as they settled down in the living room, Kaiba asked, "Want anything to eat?"  
  
"PIZZA!!!" Jou shouted happily.  
  
"Just an apple and some water, Kaiba. Thanks," Anzu said calmly.  
  
"Yami?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Nothing, thank you," the boy replied as he sat next to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Some fruit please," Yugi said politely.  
  
Kaiba grinned. "Sure," he answered and left the room to get the food. He returned fifteen minutes later with the requested items. As they ate, the five started a pleasant conversation.  
  
"So, Kaiba - ya go to Domino High?"  
  
"Hai. I just started a few weeks ago, though. I had a private tutor for most of my life."  
  
"Did your brother have one, too?"  
  
"Currently has one, but lately Mokuba's been thinking about attending the local elementary school."  
  
"What do you think about that?"  
  
"Anzu, I hate to admit it, but...I've been a little overprotective of my brother since our parents died. When we moved to an orphanage, I had to look out for him, and we became really close. I still get the creeps when he's out alone, afraid he's gonna get beaten up or hurt in some way."  
  
"You shouldn't be like that, Kaiba."  
  
"Why not, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi gulped. "People can take care of themselves," he answered. "They learn after a while that they have to fight to survive-!"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"N-Nani, Kaiba?"  
  
But Kaiba didn't say anything. Instead, his blue eyes pierced Yugi's violet ones. Yami stared harshly at Kaiba, silently telling him to back off.  
  
Yugi sighed. / Arigatou, Yami, / he told the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami grinned. // No problem, aibou. I have a feeling, though, that Kaiba might know about your parents. //  
  
/ I hope not... /  
  
// I wouldn't worry about it. //  
  
Yugi nodded and went back to his friends' conversation, not thinking about Kaiba's stare again.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Yo, Kaiba!!" Jou said suddenly.  
  
The brown-haired boy scowled. "Now what, Jou?" he asked dully.  
  
"What time is it? I promised my friend Honda I'd meet him at the arcade for another round of games."  
  
Kaiba glanced at the clock above the fireplace. "About five," he said.  
  
Yugi suddenly sat straight up. =(Uh-oh,)= he thought.  
  
"Do you want rides back to your homes?" the CEO asked.  
  
"It's all right," Anzu replied. Turning to Yugi, she said, "Want to call your parents, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi gulped. "A-All right," he said, and he got up from the couch and walked over to a phone. It sat on a table that was across from the group. The little boy picked up the phone and began dialing his home number.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba, where's the John?" Jou asked abruptly, standing up quickly.  
  
"Upstairs, fifth room on the right," the boy replied, and Jou was gone in a flash. Anzu smiled sweetly and said, "I'll clean up the plates." She took the dishes into her arms and left the room.  
  
Yugi didn't pay attention. He was too busy listening to the phone ring on the other end of the line. =(Please don't be home, please don't be home,)= he prayed silently.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
"Hello?" a gruff voice said sharply on the other end.  
  
Yugi gulped. "Uh, k-konnichiwa, O-Otousan," he stammered.  
  
"Where the hell are you, you bastard?" Akuyo growled.  
  
Yugi whimpered. Yami and Kaiba turned at the sound. Kaiba was about to ask Yami about the whimper, but then he saw Yami's hard eyes. =(Something's wrong,)= he thought.  
  
"I-I'm at S-Seto K-Kaiba's house. H-He invited me over, and-!"  
  
"Don't you mean you snuck over there?"  
  
"I-Iie, Otousan! I-I would n-never-!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOY!!"  
  
Yugi whimpered a little louder. His father's voice was extremely loud, which hurt his delicate ears.  
  
Akuyo's voice continued to make Yugi grimace. "You get your ass back over here," he said darkly, "so I can give you what you deserve for disobeying me."  
  
"D-Demo-!!"  
  
"It's all your fault Chihoya left!! Did you know that, you asshole? Did you know that your fucking mother left this morning? And it's all your goddamn fault!!"  
  
"O-Otousan, onegai!! P-Please listen to-!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
At this point, Yugi couldn't take it any more. Tears began trickling down his cheeks, and he began to sob quietly. "P-Please s-stop, O-Otousan!!" he begged through his sobs.  
  
"Like I'm gonna listen to you, you goddamn child?"  
  
Yugi was about to beg him to stop again, but the phone was suddenly taken from his hand. He looked up to see Kaiba standing next to him, eyes flashing angrily. He felt hands turn him around, and Yami pulled him into a tight hug. Yugi welcomed the embrace, sobbing into the spirit's chest.  
  
"Now, listen up, you bastard," Kaiba said to Akuyo. "I've been listening to Yugi over here, and you don't seem to be making his day any happier."  
  
"What do you care? Who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba, and I suggest you talk a little nicer before you're behind bars."  
  
"Kaiba...Kaiba...Oh yeah!! You're the damn child that runs a company! Well, listen up, stay out of my business - that includes Yugi - or I'll make you wish you'd never been born."  
  
Kaiba sneered. "Threats don't scare me," he said and hung up the phone.  
  
The CEO turned to see Anzu and Jou re-enter the room. Their eyes were wide, and Yugi began to shake. / I think they heard me talk to Otousan, Yami, / he said.  
  
// If they did, then it's about time. //  
  
"Yugi," Kaiba began as the group sat back down, "can I ask you something?"  
  
"H-Hai," Yugi replied as he sat next to Yami, still huddled up close.  
  
"Are you abused at home?"  
  
Yugi was silent and lowered his eyes to the ground. When he finally looked at Kaiba again, his eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"Oh, Yugi," Anzu said unhappily as she ran over to her friend and pulled him into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Doushite?"  
  
"Yugi..." Jou said quietly, eyes wide with disbelief. "How could something like dis happen to you?"  
  
Yugi began to sob again. "I-If I told anyone, O-Otousan would b-b-b-beat me," he explained, and the mere memory of his father sent another stream of tears down his face.  
  
"He only wanted to protect you," Yami explained.  
  
"Still," Jou said angrily, "We coulda made that guy pay for what he did to our friend!!"  
  
Kaiba placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Fighting won't solve anything," he said. He knelt down in front of Yugi. "Would you and your friends like to spend the night here?"  
  
Yugi smiled through his tears. "H-Hai. Arigatou, K-Kaiba," the boy replied.  
  
Kaiba nodded and stood back up. "I'll ask Mokuba to stay at a friend's house - I don't want him getting involved. Jou, Anzu - call your parents and let them know where you'll be. I'll call the police later and tell them about this."  
  
"Thank you," Yami said, standing up. "I'll find rooms for us to stay in."  
  
"Check upstairs," Kaiba suggested and hurried off to call his brother.  
  
// Feel safer, aibou? // Yami asked his friend, and Yugi smiled sadly.  
  
"Come on, Yug!!" Jou said. "Let's go find our rooms for da night. Okay wit' ya?"  
  
"H-Hai," Yugi said, and he walked through Kaiba's mansion, Anzu and Yami right with them.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Yug! You done on da computer yet? You've been logged onto dat thing for the past ten minutes. Come on - bed!!"  
  
"In a minute," Yugi called. He was sharing a room with Jou, while Yami decided to stay in the Puzzle. Anzu had a room on his left, and Kaiba took the room on the right. The CEO had also let Yugi use his computer, which he was very happy to use. =(I only use a computer at school,)= he thought. =(This is my chance to use it again.)=  
  
"Yugi!!" Jou peeked his head into the room. "I'll be in da shower, so don't come in, ne?"  
  
Yugi giggled. "Of course not, Jou," he replied. The blonde nodded and closed the door.  
  
Yugi sighed and turned back to the computer screen. After a while, he opened up the Internet. Clicking on the Log-In button, he typed in his screen name - GameBoy13 - and his password. In a few moments, he was online. (Get it? "Yugi" means "game" in Japanese, so...YugiBoy = GameBoy!!)  
  
He was about to explore when he saw a box blinking on the right corner of the screen. It was a message asking him if he wanted to chat with two users. His eyes filed with curiosity. =(That's weird,)= he thought as he clicked "OK" and opened the message board. =(No one knows my screen name, except Anzu, Yami, and Jou. And they're all busy now.)=  
  
As he opened the message board, he shivered but didn't pay much attention to it. Too bad - he should have...  
  
And the online conversation began.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
GameBoy13: Konnichiwa?  
  
tenshi89: Yugi? This is Yugi Mouto?  
  
GameBoy13: ...Yes. Who's this?  
  
tenshi89: Let's just say I'm a friend, all right?  
  
Shinigami: Oh, shut up, you idiot! We don't want to hear you any more. Ain't that right, Yugi?  
  
GameBoy13: Uh...  
  
tenshi89: Whatever. Listen, Yugi - are you okay?  
  
GameBoy13: Fine. Why?  
  
tenshi89: I heard about your father - Akuyo, ne?  
  
GameBoy13: B-But...How'd you know?  
  
tenshi89: I have my ways.  
  
Shinigami: Yugi, you wanna get back at your father? You know, for being so cruel and everything?  
  
GameBoy13: Not really. I'm just...  
  
tenshi89: Scared?  
  
GameBoy13: Hai.  
  
tenshi89: Yugi, I can help you, you know. I can protect you from Akuyo, if that's what you want.  
  
GameBoy13: You can?  
  
Shinigami: Ha!! Such a liar...Listen, kid - this kid doesn't know what she's talking about. You have a dark spirit; therefore, you can't have a light spirit.  
  
GameBoy13: Nani?  
  
tenshi89: Yugi, do you believe in angels?  
  
GameBoy13: Yes!! I love guardian angels. I have a boy called Yami, and-!  
  
Shinigami: That's it.  
  
GameBoy13: Excuse me?  
  
Shinigami: This kid - Yami, right? - has dark powers, right?  
  
GameBoy13: How did you-?  
  
Shinigami: Stop asking questions. Well, someone with dark powers is the opposite equivalent of-  
  
GameBoy13: An angel?  
  
tenshi89: I TOLD you he heard me. Yugi, did you have a dream that involved people talking about you and your friend...?  
  
GameBoy13: Yami. Yeah, I had a dream like that. What's an opposite equivalent?  
  
tenshi89: Angels and daemons have equal powers, so that makes them equivalent. However, they're on opposite sides - light and dark. See?  
  
GameBoy13: Yeah...  
  
tenshi89: And that's not even counting the different levels of angels and daemons.  
  
GameBoy13: Levels?  
  
tenshi89: I'll explain later.  
  
Shinigami: Basically, this Yami character has dark powers, making him some type of daemon.  
  
GameBoy13: No, he's too nice to be a daemon. Well, from what I've heard about daemons.  
  
Shinigami: Shut up!  
  
tenshi89: HEY!!  
  
Shinigami: Either way, he has dark powers. That makes him SOME TYPE OF DAEMON.  
  
GameBoy13: ...  
  
Shinigami: And you can't have an angel AND a daemon, okay?  
  
GameBoy13: But...What about Seika - my angel? Did she leave when Yami appeared?  
  
Shinigami: Have you seen her since Yami came by?  
  
GameBoy13: No...  
  
Shinigami: She's gone.  
  
tenshi89: He means that she can't be your guardian angel anymore. Understand?  
  
GameBoy13: But-! I DON'T understand!! I want both Seika AND Yami! Is there any way for me to have both?  
  
Shinigami: Who knows?  
  
GameBoy13: Well, where can I find Seika? I have to talk to her about this-!  
  
tenshi89: Slow down, Yugi...Do you really want to see Seika?  
  
GameBoy13: Yes!  
  
tenshi89: Then, listen carefully: find the Mon no Rei - the Gate of the Spirits. By entering it with an angel or daemon, you can enter the realm where angels and daemons meet. All right with you?  
  
GameBoy13: But, where do I find this gate?  
  
Shinigami: You have to use something that's connected to the realm as a detector. It - or she, or he - will find the gate.  
  
tenshi89: Until then, Yugi. Stay safe.  
  
GameBoy13: But, wait!!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was too late. The two mysterious people had logged off, and Yugi couldn't talk to them. He stared at his screen for a few minutes before signing off.  
  
=(What did they mean?)= Yugi thought as he got ready for bed. =(So, I have to find the Mon no Rei, so I can find Seika and get her back. I didn't know she left when Yami came out of the Puzzle...I still want her to stay with me, be my guardian angel. Why can't someone have TWO guardians?)=  
  
// Something wrong, aibou? //  
  
Yugi looked over at the Millennium Puzzle, which was on the nightstand next to his bed. Settling into his bed, he replied, / Iie. Everything's fine, Yami. /  
  
// All right them. Good night, Yugi. //  
  
/ Oyasumi, Yami!! /  
  
As he turned out the light and closed his eyes, Yugi's thoughts drifted back to the online conversation. =(Shinigami was weird, but tenshi89...she seemed nice. Like she really wanted to help me. I hope she was right...)=  
  
=(Mon no Rei...)=  
  
Yugi fell asleep, visions of a golden gate invading his dreams. ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ o.O *shivers* Freaky...If it gives you the chills, then I have done more than my job.  
  
So, you likey? ^_^ All in favor of killing or brutally murdering Akuyo, raise your hand. *looks out at sea of hands*  
  
O.O...Okay...Yeah.  
  
So, more questions for ya (add these to the previous ones): Who are tenshi89 and Shinigami? Why did they want to talk to Yugi? And what will happen to Akuyo? (I think we all know the answer to the last question.)  
  
Answers, riddles, and more confusing stuff ahead!! Please R & R - more reviews means more story-time!! *^_^* Arigatou, and see ya later!! ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Visiting Hours

~ ~ ~ These chappies are taking too long...@_@ Homework, karate, projects, CAPTS, and finals were taking up too much of my time. I apologize to everyone who was waiting. *bows to readers* You guys are awesome!!! ^_^  
  
Also, I WILL admit I had no idea where this story was going from here. ^_^;  
  
*sees angry readers* AAAAHHHH!!!!! Don't get mad at me now - I know what I'm doing, I know what I'm doing!! O.O  
  
*sighs as readers calm down* Arigatou. Anyways, taking the CAPTs for two weeks and studying for finals have inspired me for the ultimate event. The event that so many people have been complaining about. But I won't tell you what it is! You have to keep reading. ^_-  
  
I know I'm evil. ^_^ Proud of it, too!!! (Just kidding!!) I don't own anything, except for the plotline and the new characters - I'm too lazy to list them now.  
  
Too much talking!! Hope you enjoy this chappie!! ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi stirred his cereal and milk together as he looked at his friends. It was ten o'clock in the morning, and the gang was having breakfast in Kaiba's kitchen. While eating, Yugi had told them about the online conversation from the previous night. Anzu and Jou looked puzzled, Kaiba was wide-eyed, and Yami looked deep in thought.  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Kaiba said slowly as he finished munching his French toast. "You had a guardian angel named Seika, but when you solved the Millennium Puzzle she left."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"And she left because Yami appeared, and according to some rule, a person can only have ONE guardian."  
  
"Hai," Yugi replied.  
  
"And Yami's the second guardian?"  
  
"It's confusing you as much as it is confusing me, Kaiba," Yami said. "I know I'm a Pharaoh from Egypt with dark magical powers, but I didn't know that made me an angel-!"  
  
"Yugi said that Shinigami called you a daemon, Yami," Anzu piped up, swallowing the last of her milk.  
  
"You get the idea," Yami concluded. Turning to Yugi, he said, "Look, I'm sorry, Yugi, if I forced your friend to go away. I had no idea-!!"  
  
Yugi smiled. "It's all right," he said, though his tone revealed a little sadness. "I know it's not your fault. Your arrival was...unexpected, that's all."  
  
"So..." Jou said slowly, "in order to get your angel back, you have to find the Mon no Rei."  
  
Yugi nodded again.  
  
The blonde grinned and flashed the peace sign at Yugi. "Then, I guess we're going with you!!"  
  
"NANI?!?" Yugi was shocked. "B-But, you don't HAVE to-!"  
  
Anzu smiled and stood up with the others to clear away their dishes. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "We're your friends, so we care about how you feel." She smiled kindly. "So you can't change our minds, ne?"  
  
Yugi bowed his head, unsure of what to say. Yami walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met, violet to violet. One set was concerned, the other worried.  
  
/ Yami, I don't know how to tell her that I'll-! /  
  
// Be all right? // Yami replied silently through their mental link. // Aibou, even then, I doubt she and the others will back down. They really care about you. //  
  
/ Still...What if something bad happens to them? I'll never forgive myself if they suffered, and it was all because of me!! /  
  
// Yugi, you worry too much. You must have faith in your friends and believe them when they say they'll be all right. //  
  
Yugi didn't say anything but turned his head to gaze at Jou, Kaiba, and Anzu. The three of them had been watching the boys, seeing if anything was going on. All Yugi did was smile gratefully at his loyal companions, and they all sighed in relief.  
  
"Then, it's settled," Kaiba announced. "We'll all go with Yugi and Yami to find this Spirit Gate. Jou, Anzu - you guys go home and pack enough clothes and items for three days. Yugi, Yami - stay here. We'll all go to Yugi's house together in case...Anyway, I'll call Mokuba and find him a place to stay while I'm gone."  
  
Yami nodded in agreement. "We can help you with food and beverages, as well," he pointed out.  
  
Kaiba nodded, but Jou's interjection of "WWWAAAIIIIITTT!!!!" made everyone stop in their tracks.  
  
"What now, Jou?" Anzu asked dully, annoyed with Jou's interruption.  
  
"Why does Mr. Hotshot have to give all da orders around here?! I've gotta mind of my own, ya know!!" Jou retorted angrily, glaring daggers at the brunette.  
  
Kaiba just smirked in response and replied, "You can't handle anything, Jounouchi. Even if your life depended on it...puppy-dog."  
  
"WHY YOU-!?!"  
  
"Jou, let's go!!" Anzu said as she pulled the angry blonde out by the ear. "We've got packing to do."  
  
Yugi and Yami sweatdropped as Jou's screams and insults were carried to their ears. After they died down in the distance, Kaiba turned to the two and said, "So, shall we begin our preparations for this trip?"  
  
Yami just looked at Yugi. The smaller figure was busy wiping his eyes of fresh tears as he replied, "A-Arigatou...everyone. I don't know what I'd-!"  
  
Kaiba raised his hand to silence him. "It's all right," he said. "That's what friends are for."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Right," he agreed.  
  
"Now, let's pack the food and beverages before the puppy-dog gets back! He's got too big of an appetite for all of us to handle."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Is dat all?" Jou asked in an annoyed tone as he set down his backpack in the living room. He and Anzu had packed their things in less than two hours and hurried back to the mansion. Yugi and Yami had kept their word and helped Kaiba with the food and drinks. They had finished packing them away when Jou had walked in.  
  
"Hai," Kaiba replied smoothly. "Now, all we have to do is get Yugi's stuff at his house, and then we can head out."  
  
"What exactly are we using for transportation, Kaiba?" Anzu asked as she set down her own backpack and purse next to the pile of luggage.  
  
"My personal jet. Or the limo. Take your pick - it doesn't matter to me at- !"  
  
"JET!!"  
  
"Nani, Jou?" Yugi asked as he turned to face his friend. "Why the jet?"  
  
Jou winked as he flashed the peace sign with his reply. " 'Cause I absolutely LOVE the wild blue yonder!!"  
  
Yugi laughed aloud, while Yami just shook his head. "You've got too much enthusiasm, Jou," Yugi stated laughingly, making his friend's ears turn red with embarrassment.  
  
"Dat a good thing or a bad thing, Yug?"  
  
"Good thing," Yugi replied.  
  
Jou shrugged and went back to exchanging insults with Kaiba, Yami doing his best to separate the two. Yugi sighed deeply and settled into the closest armchair. The cushions smelled of incense and cinnamon, the scents surrounding the small boy quickly. As he closed his eyes and took in the smells, he heard a feminine voice ask, "How are you doing over here, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi opened an eye to see Anzu take a seat on an armrest. Her pink T-shirt hung somewhat loosely on her upper body, while denim shorts surrounded the tops of her thighs. A pair of Nike sneakers adorned her feet, while a set of diamond studs highlighted her ears. "All right," he said quietly, turning his gaze to some vague spot on the wall.  
  
Anzu frowned slightly. "Nan desu ka, Yugi-chan?" she asked gently, placing a hand on his left shoulder.  
  
Yugi twitched from the touch as he replied, "N-Nothing, Anzu-chan. Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"  
  
"Yugi, please look at me."  
  
Hearing her hurt voice, Yugi obediently turned to face her. Brown hair was hanging over her eyes, but that did not stop him from seeing her sad blue eyes. "Please don't lie to me," she said softly. "I'm your friend, and lying to a friend is like hurting a loved one, you know? So, please - please tell me what's wrong."  
  
Yugi didn't say a word as he tore his gaze from her. After a moment, he began to speak. "I guess it's nerves, but...I don't want you guys to come with me to my house. It's...It's too bad over there for any of my friends to see at all. It's just-!!" Yugi stopped talking as tears began to sting his eyes.  
  
Anzu's grip on his shoulder became harder as she replied, "But, Yugi - that doesn't matter to us. You don't have to be scared."  
  
"But I am," Yugi stated in a matter-of-fact tone. When he faced Anzu, she noticed his soft violet eyes and the tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks. "I'm still afraid, Anzu. And that can never change."  
  
"What if your angel - Seika, ne? What if she comes back? THEN will you be afraid?"  
  
Yugi paused and bit his lower lip as the tears finally fell. "H-Hai," he whispered. "I would still be afraid."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because she's an angel. I...I don't want to see an angel get hurt."  
  
"Yugi...are you lying again?"  
  
"Iie!! Why would you-?"  
  
"No offense, Yugi, but you lied to me about your parents and about your feelings just now. I just...Gomen, Yugi." With that said, Anzu leaned over and wrapped Yugi into a brief yet warm hug. After a moment, she released him, a light blush spreading over her cheeks.  
  
"Listen," she said slowly, "we'll stay with you until the end. No matter what you go through, we're going to help you through it. Understand, Yugi? Because that's what friends are for."  
  
Yugi smiled sadly as he wiped away his tears. "I understand, Anzu. Arigatou," he thanked as he finally rose from the chair. Turning to face the rest of the gang, he asked loudly, "S-So when are we going to my house?"  
  
Kaiba stopped trying to strangle Jou as he thought over his answer. "Whenever you are, I guess," he said after a while.  
  
Yami's hard gaze met Yugi's soft one. "You're ready?" he asked gently.  
  
Yugi nodded firmly. "It's now or n-never," he pointed out.  
  
"Dat's da spirit!!" Jou said excitedly, running over to pat Yugi on the back. "Now, let's go on a road trip to Yug's house!!" He ran towards the front door as he called out, "I mean, why not see what's waiting for us over there?"  
  
Yugi grinned as he walked with the rest of his friends towards Jou. "Yeah," he said softly, "what surprise is in store for us at home?"  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi," Anzu said reassuringly. Kaiba nodded in agreement as he said in a carefree, nonchalant tone:  
  
"Yeah, what's going to be waiting for us over there - a daemon?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"AAUUUGGGHHH!!!!"  
  
Akuyo screamed as his back connected with the wall. Running out of energy, the man collapsed to the cold floor and began gasping for breath. His outstretched arms and legs were covered with cuts and bruises, and his clothes were torn in many places. =(Goddamn it,)= he thought as he placed his bloody cheek on the ground, sighing in quick relief at the coolness against his skin.  
  
"You're not supposed to be enjoying this," a cold voice stated from above his head.  
  
Akuyo looked up from the floor, wincing in pain as he moved. A teenage boy was standing above him, arms crossed over his chest. He looked about seventeen or eighteen years old with spiky red-orange hair and slanted golden eyes. He wore a tight, sleeveless red shirt, tight black pants and matching boots completing the outfit. A set of flame-shaped earrings studded his ears, and a small hoop with a ruby in the center was attached to the top of his left one. Short black gloves with the fingers cut off adorned his hands, and a simple golden chain was wrapped around his neck.  
  
"You don't look so tough now, Akuyo," the boy said coldly, his golden eyes glinting in triumph at the man's humiliation and pain.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, boy," Akuyo snapped as he forced himself to sit up with his back to the wall for support. "I don't listen to punk fools who just come barging in here."  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "Shall I remind you of the consequences when you reprimand me?" he asked sarcastically, giving Akuyo the impression that he wasn't going to listen to him.  
  
The boy was about to raise his fist in anger at Akuyo when a gentle voice called out, "Yamete, Damien!! He's had enough."  
  
Damien turned sharply to see a small girl standing behind him. She wore a pair of blue capris with a tight silvery-blue T-shirt. Black Chinese platform sandals were on her feet, blue beads with Chinese symbols stitched onto the straps by her toes. A single silver stud was in her left ear, and a silver chain hung around her neck. Three bracelets clinked at her wrists - two on her right wrist, one on her left. Her dark brown hair was loosely dangling down her back, fluttering as the result of a passing breeze.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Damien snarled as he curled his upper lip to reveal a set of fangs (like Tasuki!!) in his mouth. His hair caught the sunlight from a crack in a window, transforming his hair into a mass of flames. "I am NOT letting him get away with his crimes."  
  
The girl's dark blue eyes narrowed. "Still, that is for Anubis and Hades to decide, not us," she pointed out subtly.  
  
"Yeah..." Akuyo growled weakly. His red eyes fell on the girl, and he smirked as he spat at the ground in front of him. "Boy, you'd better listen to the bitch if you know-!!"  
  
He never got to finish his sentence. In the blink of an eye, Damien had thrust one of his fists at Akuyo, opening it at the last instant. Yugi's father was suddenly thrust into the wall by an unseen force, the result being a cry of pain and frustration. Before he could fall to the ground, Damien was in front of him in an flash. His left hand shot towards Akuyo's chest and kept him pinned to the wall, while his right one moved towards his throat. The injured man's eyes widened in fear at the object pressed against his throat - a knife with a six-inch blade, its black hilt encrusted with rubies and amber.  
  
"You see?!" Damien told the girl harshly. "He is nothing but a lowlife asshole who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end his life here and now!"  
  
"Damien," the girl began softly, and as she spoke a little fairy flew out from behind her. The fairy was only three inches tall with bare feet, a pale blue dress with puffy sleeves that reached her knees, short crimson hair with long bangs, pointed ears, and brilliant green eyes. A green-leaf collar and set of pearly-colored wings completed the fairy's appearance. (Duelists, looky!! It's a Dancing Fairy!! ^_^)  
  
Before the girl could continue, the fairy flew towards Damien and landed on his left shoulder. Damien's golden eyes turned to look at it as the sprite began to speak in a saddened voice that reminded Akuyo of a flute.  
  
"Please, Damien," the fairy pleaded. "Mistress knows what's best for him. She might not be able to do anything now, but she can always tell if something bad will happen. That is why she was the-!!"  
  
"Chuchu," Damien interrupted the fairy quietly, his tone soft and easy. "I know that. But, don't you remember what happened? Remember what forced her away from here?"  
  
Chuchu frowned prettily, her eyes threatening to produce tears. "Hai, but- !!" the fairy began.  
  
"No, I HAVE to do this, Chuchu," Damien said forcefully, and once again his full attention was on the fearful Akuyo. "I am going to make this bastard pay for his crimes. Hades and Anubis can put me on probation if they want to, but at least this will be done and over with."  
  
"What if this man turns out to be a restless soul, Damien?" the girl asked him suddenly. "Then, it won't matter if he is dead or not."  
  
Damien met the girl's gaze. "Then, I will make sure he is tortured by the Erinyes themselves before he gets loose!!"  
  
The girl said nothing. Instead, she turned around and began to walk away. Damien and Chuchu continued to watch her as she approached the front door and opened it to leave. As the door clicked shut, Akuyo's scornful voice could once again be heard.  
  
"Heh...She's a real fool to stand up for me. When I meet her up there," he said as he flicked his eyes up to the ceiling, "I'll see if she feels as nice as she appears to be."  
  
With this comment, Damien snapped his head back towards Akuyo and pressed his hand harder into the man's chest. The edge of the knife pressed harder into his neck, drawing out a thin line of blood. His silky voice countered, "Who says you're going up there?"  
  
Akuyo's face twisted into an expression of fear and confusion as Damien raised his voice a little and called out, "Kowaru!!"  
  
A small figure flew out from behind the boy and settled down on Damien's right wrist. Three inches tall, the miniature sprite had black wings (like a bat's), wild green-blond hair, and amber eyes. Black pants, ebony shoes, and a dull-yellow T-shirt made up his outfit.  
  
"Hai, Master?" the daemon piped up in a childish voice that was laced with mischief.  
  
"Would you mind helping me show Akuyo what happens to those who have sins on their heads?" Damien's fanged grin widened as Akuyo began twitching in his panicked attempt to escape.  
  
"Not at all, Master," Kowaru said happily as he rubbed his tiny hands together and laughed evilly.  
  
Chuchu only shook her head sadly as she flew away, not wanting to see the torturing methods the two boys were using on Akuyo. The only thing she heard as she disappeared around a corner was Kowaru's voice as he announced:  
  
"Let the games begin!!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jou began to twiddle his thumbs as he, Yugi, Anzu, Kaiba, and Yami walked down the sidewalk towards Yugi's house. He was a little nervous about seeing his friend's house and family. Memories of his own life flooded back to him, making the blonde shudder slightly in disgust. =(Jeez, I never knew how similar Yugi and I are,)= he thought as he shot a glance at the small boy next to him.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jou whined out loud as he stretched his arms high above his head.  
  
Yami chuckled as Yugi pointed up ahead of them. "It's only a few more houses, Jou," the little boy said. "It'll take less than five minutes to get there."  
  
"So, stop complaining, Jounouchi," Kaiba said loudly, winking at Yugi to show that he was kidding.  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
"Calm down, you two," Anzu said wearily as she raised a hand to stop them. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if making you two friends was a good idea or not."  
  
Yami chuckled in agreement. "I'd say it was a bad one...unless they actually LIKE insulting each other," he told her.  
  
"Yami..." Yugi said warningly as he playfully hit the spirit's arm with the back of his hand. "You'd better watch out-Nani?"  
  
Jou's chocolate eyes peeked over at Yugi. "Nan desu ka, Yug?" he asked, but his question was answered as he continued to watch his friend.  
  
Yugi was staring with awe at a small fairy that had flown out in front of him. Luckily, the fairy had stopped, as well, and she was currently gazing at Yugi in a similar way. She had brown hair that reached her shoulder blades, light brown eyes, and pearl-colored wings. She wore a pale blue dress with a pointed dark-blue collar and large matching sleeves, a line of white trim outlining both sections of the outfit. Her pointed ears were barely visible, poking out from underneath two long bangs that reached her chest.  
  
"Hello," Yugi said softly as the fairy cocked her head from side to side. "Don't worry - we won't hurt you."  
  
Anzu, Kaiba, Jou, and Yami were also paying close attention to the fairy before Yugi. Their conversations had stopped, and Anzu's eyes even had stars in them. "So kawaii," she murmured as the fairy began to notice and observe Yugi's friends.  
  
"Do you like them?" Yugi asked as he turned to follow the fairy's movements around his friends. He was puzzled, though, when the fairy stopped at Yami and began to look at him up and down.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yami asked gently, but the fairy only jerked her head up to meet Yami's gaze. Before he could say anything else, the fairy had turned around and sped away.  
  
Yugi and Yami glanced at each other, both puzzled. / Did you scare her, Yami? / he asked the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
// I don't see how I could have, // he replied. // But that behavior is certainly peculiar... //  
  
"Hey!!" Jou said loudly, snapping Yami and Yugi out of their mental link. "Should we start chasin' dat fairy or what?"  
  
"Don't scare it away!!" Anzu said cautiously as she followed Jou down the sidewalk.  
  
Obliged to follow, Yugi ran ahead of Anzu and the rest of his friends and kept Jou's pace as the two continued to track the mysterious sprite. =(I wonder why she reacted that way around Yami,)= he thought as he ran beside his friend. =(Was it something he said? Something he had? Or...)=  
  
=(...Or was it because he was there?)=  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The girl walked out onto the steps as she closed the door behind her. Kicking a loose stone nearby, she crossed her arms over her chest, thinking back to Akuyo and Damien. She was not used to Damien's harsh reactions whenever a person, soul, or sinner snapped back at him. =(Why does he have to be so cruel?)= she thought sadly as she remembered how badly Akuyo had been treated.  
  
"I have to get Chuchu," the girl murmured as she began to head back into the house. "It was unfair to leave her in there-Eh?"  
  
Her thought was cut short by the sight of a small fairy about the same size as Chuchu flying at full speed towards her. Her brow furrowed as she watched the fairy get closer and closer with every breath.  
  
"Oro," she said in a puzzled tone as the fairy floated down into her outstretched palm, panting for breath since she flew so fast. "Oro, what's wrong? What are you-?"  
  
"Mistress," Oro said between deep breaths, her voice as playful and innocent as a child's. "Mistress...He is here."  
  
"Who are you speaking of, Oro?"  
  
But the girl only had to look into Oro's amber eyes to realize who was coming her way. Her blue eyes instantly became panicked and sad at the same time, and holding Oro gently in her cupped palm she headed back to the house.  
  
"I have to warn him..." she told Oro softly as she re-entered the house. "We need to get out of here."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Fool," Damien snarled as he prodded Akuyo's still form with the tip of his boot. "At least he can pay for his sins now."  
  
"I must agree, Master," Kowaru said gleefully as he did a little dance of happiness and satisfaction in midair. "This man can now prepare to suffer in Hell, thanks to your...gentle persuasion." He let out a toothy grin that mimicked Damien's, but no further comment was made.  
  
"Daijoubu, Chuchu," Damien called out to the empty house. "We're done in here."  
  
"A-Are you sure it-it's over, D-Damien?" a meek voice asked nervously. Damien turned to see Chuchu peeking out from behind the broken couch, her tearstained eyes still shining with unhappiness.  
  
Damien didn't say a word. Instead, he walked over to Chuchu and gently scooped her up in his hands. Turning around again, he sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the couch and keeping his hands cupped to support Chuchu.  
  
"I-I'm so s-sorry, Damien," Chuchu murmured. "I just...I just don't like it when you...when you..." She couldn't finish her sentence, since her body was shaking from fright. When she realized that tears were beginning to fall from her eyes, she began stammering apologies to the boy. "I-I'm really sorry, D-Damien - I'm n-not used to y-your w-ways of t-t-treating souls-!!"  
  
"Shh," Damien said softly as he gently stroked Chuchu's hair with his fingertips. "I understand, little child. You're an angelic sprite - it's not your nature to be cruel towards souls."  
  
"Yeah," Kowaru piped up as he swooped down next to the fairy. "It's not your fault, so please." The sprite quickly enveloped Chuchu in a comforting embrace. (So kawaii!! *^_^*) "Please don't cry, Chuchu."  
  
Damien smiled kindly down at the pair as they continued to talk and hug. =(Now, if only...Nah, forget it. It won't happen. Ever.)= He shook those thoughts from his mind as a gentle voice helped bring him back to reality.  
  
"Damien."  
  
The teenager looked up to see the girl leaning against the doorframe to the living room, watching him and the sprites. She seemed relaxed and comfortable, but even the warm smile on her face couldn't hide the worry embedded in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up from his seat. The sprites, disturbed by the movement, took to the air again and began hovering around the two teens. "And don't say nothing's wrong, 'cause I know you have a habit of-!"  
  
"He's here."  
  
Damien stopped speaking and peered at her seriously. "Which one?" he asked, puzzled by the response he had received.  
  
"Both," the girl murmured. "We have to leave now."  
  
"Then, they're heading this way?"  
  
"I SAW them, Damien," a soft voice piped up, and Damien saw Oro poke out from behind the girl's shoulder. "I don't want Mistress to cry again, so I told her they were coming. And they'll be here soon."  
  
Damien's smile was pure. "Then I'd better clean up," he stated. Turning back to the living room, he snapped his fingers twice in a row. In the blink of an eye, the room was normal - as it had been before Damien's arrival. The only thing that was out of place was Akuyo's body, which lay bloody and cut up on the floor.  
  
The girl flinched as she eyed the body. "You know you have to take that, as well," she pointed out, averting her gaze to the far wall near the kitchen.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Damien reassured her as he waved his hand towards Akuyo and snapped his fingers. In an instant, Akuyo's body had disappeared into nothing but the air around them.  
  
"Well, he's off to Hell now," Damien said, satisfied with the results of the visit. "And I'm all done here." He turned back to the girl, offering his hand in a friendly gesture. "Shall we leave?"  
  
The female only smiled, relieved that this part of her day was over. Taking his hand gently, she nodded in acceptance. Oro and Chuchu perched on one shoulder, while Kowaru sat on one of Damien's. The boy nodded and led the way out of the house into the sunlight...  
  
...and the gaze of two visitors.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"W-Who are they?" Yugi said as he stopped with Jou right before his house. He and his blond friend had chased the sprite to his house, but as soon as they reached it two figures had emerged from the front door. This, of course, made Jou and Yugi recoil in shock.  
  
"Who knows?" Jou said after a while. "They probably came by for some tea, ya know?"  
  
"Iie," Yugi said firmly. "Otousan RARELY has visitors over, and if he does it's only for business purposes."  
  
Jou nodded as he listened to Yugi, and he changed the subject by saying, "Jeez, those two look comfy. Especially the girl - she's hot actually."  
  
"JOU!!" Yugi said quietly, his ears burning with embarrassment at Jou's words. "Well, that doesn't explain why they were in my house-Wait!! Look!!"  
  
The boy had waved goodbye to the girl as she headed away from the house. Yugi shivered as he felt as though he had seen her somewhere before, but the feeling soon passed as he saw a familiar-looking sprite sitting on her shoulder with a second one.  
  
=(So THAT'S where the sprite went,)= Yugi thought, and it looked like Jou had seen it, too. The boy watched her turn the corner, and then he turned and headed right towards them. As he got closer, Yugi could see a small figure sitting on his shoulder and three earrings in his ears.  
  
"Ah," the boy said suddenly, startling both Yugi and Jou. "So you've arrived." He turned to look at Yugi, his golden eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yugi Mouto, I presume?"  
  
"H-Hai," the small boy replied as he stared at the stranger. He was dressed as though he was going to a club, which was strange for this time of day. "C-Could I ask you why you were in my house?"  
  
At this request, the boy's eyes narrowed and lost their warmth. Instead, a coldness had enveloped them. "I shouldn't," he stated simply. "It wouldn't do you any good right now."  
  
"Hey, HEY!!" Jou retorted angrily as he took a step towards the boy. "It's Yug's house, so he has da right ta know!! So, tell him!!"  
  
The boy only gazed at him before turning back to Yugi. "I'm sorry I can't tell you why I was here, but," he paused and reached into his pocket, "I can give you a useful item instead."  
  
"Not fair!!" the sprite on his shoulder wailed. "You can't do that!! What would...Well, what would he say when he finds out what you've done?"  
  
"He can't do a thing, since I'm his best," the boy muttered as he held out an object to Yugi. It was a medallion strung on a fine gold-link and silver- link chain. One side was golden with the picture of a flame engraved on it, while the other side was silver with an ice crystal on the surface.  
  
"Take it," the boy commanded sternly. "It'll help you on your journey."  
  
"Ariga-Wait a minute!!" Yugi said fiercely as he glared up at the young man. "Why are you giving me this? How do you know I'm on a journey?"  
  
The boy just smiled mysteriously and turned to walk away. He took a few steps then turned back around to face him, saying, "That medallion will help you find what you're looking for. And, as to how I know about your journey - let's just say this was foreseen years ago, and we've only been waiting for the time to come."  
  
"Nani? What're ya talkin' about?" Jou asked, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
The boy only grinned and winked at the boys. "Take it easy, you two," he called out as he waked past them towards a sharp corner. As Yugi was about to follow him, the medallion's edge caught the light, temporarily blinding both him and Jou from seeing anything. All they heard as they tried to regain their sight was the boy's voice:  
  
"Yugi, my sprites and I will see you in heaven...or hell!!" ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ Well!! That's all done - the Akuyo-torture has ended!! ^_- Thought you guys would like that...  
  
Oh yeah!! How do you guys like Damien? I'm going to tell you right now - when I was creating his character, I didn't expect him to be so goddamn hot!! He really is - just imagine it!! *_* I also think you guys will like his three daemonic sprites, and the girl's (guess who!) three angelic sprites.  
  
...It's...too...hot...'@_@'  
  
*sees audience groan* Well, it's true!! Okay, so are you ready for more questions? You bet you are!!  
  
Who was that girl? (Stupid question...) What use will the medallion be for Yugi and Jou? Will Kaiba ever fail to throw insults at Jou? (Duh!!) How far will the group's journey take them?  
  
All of these answers, and so much more...next time!! Now, I'm going to go draw a picture of Damien with his three sprites. Damn, he's so hot!! *^_^* Ja ne!! ~ ~ ~ 


	6. Searching

~ ~ ~ Okay, to put my absence in one word: STRESS!!! @_@ I'm sorry - I've been stressed out of my mind, what with me looking at colleges and doing school stuff. *bows to readers* Thanks for putting up with me. ^_^  
  
I FINALLY finished the pic of Damien, and I was right. He is SO DAMN HOT!! *_* *begins drooling* Heehee...man-candy...*_*  
  
*recovers* O.O; Sorry about that...He's just so irresistible.  
  
Anywho, disclaimer time: I STILL don't own YugiOh, no matter how many times I beg. BUT Seika, Chuchu's and Oro's characters (I only created their personalities!), Kowaru, and Damien (thank RA!! ^_^) are MINE. Do not takey without permission from me, okay? ^_-  
  
Good! Now, on with chapter number six!! ^_^ ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
=(Heaven or Hell?!)= Yugi thought as he blinked a few times to regain his sight. =(What does he mean by that?!)=  
  
"Hey, Yug!" Jou said loudly, seeing his friend space out.  
  
Yugi shook his head as the rest of the group caught up with them. "Gomen, Jou," he said sheepishly. "I was just wondering what that guy was talking about with Heaven and Hell."  
  
"Heaven or Hell?!" Anzu repeated sharply. "Now, why would...well, whoever you were talking to - why would he mention that?"  
  
Kaiba frowned. "Maybe the mongrel and Yugi would care to explain to us what happened?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Jou gritted his teeth but told the group what happened with the boy and girl leaving Yugi's house. At the end of the story, everyone was silent.  
  
"Well," Yami began as he fingered the medallion Yugi had, "apparently, these people are trying to help you. I don't see how they could know about all this, but..." He shrugged his shoulders and patted Yugi's shoulder. "Well, the universe works in mysterious ways, I guess."  
  
Anzu smiled. "Yami's right, you know," she said. "It doesn't hurt to use other people's advice."  
  
Kaiba's frown turned towards her, but he didn't say anything. It was Jou, though, who expressed his thoughts: "Well, what about from strangers? Especially those dat appear in your house uninvited?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "All of this thinking is giving me a headache," he replied and turned towards his house. "Maybe we can get some more answers from in there...and from my..." He paused, swallowing a lump in his throat.  
  
Kaiba's harsh look softened. "We'll take care of your father, Yugi," he reassured the boy, "and we'll make sure nothing happens to you, all right?"  
  
Yugi's violet eyes went back to normal but shifted their gaze back to Yami. The spirit nodded with a silent // Everything's okay, aibou. These are your friends - they know about your past and are willing to help you through it. //  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and led his friends to his house, telling Yami, / I hope you're right...I hope you're right. /  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A cool breeze ruffled the hair of a passing boy, giving anyone who noticed the impression of a fire angrily responding to air. Damien didn't seem to mind, though. He just kept walking on with his hands in his pockets, a little daemon on his shoulder.  
  
This one was different. He had spiky black hair with two pointed golden bangs framing his face. He wore a sleeveless, slightly open red vest that was tucked into black pants. A black sash tied around his waist, black shoes, and matching black gloves completed his outfit. Two pairs of earrings glittered in the sunlight - one was a set of red diamonds, the other a set of golden orbs. A third gold orb was in his left ear. A black triangular mark pointed down from his left eye, giving him a pirate's look.  
  
Another breeze sent the mini-figure into a shivering fit, his black bat- like wings flapping out behind him. "C'mon, Damien," he whined as he slapped his hands against his bare arms in emphasis, "it's COLD out here. Can't we go back now? Huh?"  
  
Damien's golden eyes pierced the daemon's red ones, his own pair of long golden bangs sweeping in front of his gaze. "Look, this ain't Hell, Itami," he hissed. "Of COURSE it's gonna be a few degrees cooler out in the real world."  
  
Itami groaned but didn't complain again. He and Damien had been friends since the boy was only a tyke, and since then he knew to trust his judgments. =(Whenever Damien does something, it's for a purpose. And usually for a good one, too!)= Itami reminded himself.  
  
"So, Damien," Itami asked casually as their stroll down the sidewalk continued, "I don't suppose you can tell me where we're going, now can ya?"  
  
"Gotta see someone," Damien muttered, stuffing his hands even further into his pockets and hunching his shoulders. He had to admit that Itami was right earlier. =(I'm freezing my ass off here! Jeez, I'll have to stop somewhere and get a winter coat if I ever take a step up here again. Jeez...!)=  
  
Itami's pointed ears perked up, and he flew once around Damien's head. "Who do you have to see?" he asked.  
  
Damien didn't say anything. He only growled at the flying daemon, baring his fangs in the process.  
  
"Well!" Itami gasped, landing back on his master's shoulder. "Look who's grumpy today!" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared straight ahead, shivering every now and then.  
  
Damien rolled his eyes as he continued to make his way through Domino City. =(Jeez, Itami...Why do you have to make this so hard for me? I'd tell ya who we're going to see, but...Just give me time to find what I'm looking for, okay?)=  
  
The rest of the walk was taken in silence as both daemons were distracted with their own thoughts. This, however, came to an end, as they neared the park. Damien stopped as he surveyed the green landscape, children playing among the blades in utter happiness. Watchful adults kept an eye on the children while talking amongst themselves, and teenagers formed groups here and there.  
  
"Damien." Itami's voice made Damien turn a little towards his friend. Itami glanced at him and pointed to his left. "Look," was all he said, his voice a monotone to reveal no emotions.  
  
The daemon-boy looked in the same direction and let his eyes fall on a group of children who was playing near some teenage boys. Among the happy faces and energetic bodies, a girl with dark hair that fell between her shoulder blades was standing in the grass, gently braiding the hair of a girl. A little boy who looked no more than four was clutching her leg, his green-eyed stare locked onto her serene face. Her hands moved smoothly from one motion to the next as another girl came up with daisies, begging to have them placed in her hair.  
  
Damien didn't say a word but walked forward until he was only a few yards from her. His stern expression that he had held for so long relaxed, and a small smile played upon his lips. =(Seika,)= he thought as he walked along the path, so that he was out of her sight and behind her. =(Looks like she'll be fine for now.)=  
  
"Will ya look at that, Daisuke?" a voice next to him said in an annoying tone. Damien regained his composure, while he felt Itami leave his shoulder to hide. Turning to his left, he could see a boy with brown hair pointing to the group of children. He watched the group as the boy said, "What do you think?"  
  
Damien's gaze now shifted to a second boy in the group. His hair was red and fell only above his ears. He, along with his buddies, wore the same blue school uniform that Damien had seen too many times. =(He could possibly be a stud, a heartbreaker to any girl,)= Damien thought. =(Still, there's something about him that I don't like...)=  
  
The red-haired boy pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and, brining it to his mouth, focused his sight on the children. His twin orbs turned into shining emeralds as he spied the dark-haired girl standing within the group. "Well now," he murmured softly as he backed away from the tree he was leaning on to get a better view. "I don't think children are that sexy, now are they Suma?"  
  
Suma - the first boy who had spoken - grinned. "No, Daisuke," he replied, "but we should at least show her a good time while she's here."  
  
Daisuke winked at his friend and began making his way towards the girl, but a figure moved in front of him quickly. Blinking in surprise, he backed up to get a better view of the person blocking him. "Now what d'ya think YOU'RE doing, bastard?" he snarled as he brought his hands up into fists.  
  
Damien growled right back at him, fangs glistening in the sunlight. "Don't. Lay. One. Finger. On. Her," he said slowly.  
  
Daisuke sniffed in ignorance. "And what if I do?" he challenged the boy.  
  
The daemon chuckled. "Then, face my wrath," he said softly. "She's been through enough, and she doesn't need leering bastards on her either. So fuck off if you know what's good for you."  
  
Daisuke's fists clenched tighter. "Really? Well, face MY wrath, asshole!" he yelled as he and the other boys launched themselves towards Damien.  
  
But Damien only chuckled again, bringing his hands out of his pockets. "Well, well," he said to himself softly, "a challenge I'm willing to take on."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yugi grimaced as he and his friends entered the house. Although it was clean, broken bits of furniture and glass were still spread out. =(And I hope they don't even ASK about my room,)= he thought as they walked to the center of the living room.  
  
"So, Yug," Jou asked while looking around at the room, "where's your room?"  
  
=(Damn!)= "Uh, it's...Well," Yugi began, placing one hand sheepishly behind his head, "I-I don't t-think you guys s-should see it, y-you know?"  
  
It was Anzu that flashed him a smile and answered, "It's all right, Yugi. How about if a couple of us went upstairs with you? Would that be okay?"  
  
Yugi's shy smile was the only answer the group needed. "All right then," Kaiba said, "the mutt and I will get provisions from down here. Anzu, Yami - you can go with Yugi to his room. And Yugi," he added, "get everything you want. You are NOT coming back here again, all right?"  
  
Yugi nodded in affirmation as he and his two friends headed up the stairs. The last thing he heard from the two downstairs was Jou growling, "What did I say about callin' me a mutt, Kaiba?"  
  
Yugi silently led Anzu and Yami to his room. As he opened the door to his measly quarters, only Anzu gasped in shock. Yami didn't say anything but grimaced a little as he followed his partner into the room. Anzu's blue eyes began filling with tears, and a low moan of "Oh, Yugi!" was the only thing that left her mouth.  
  
"Are you all right, Anzu?" Yugi asked as he dug through the broken items, his violet eyes worried for his female friend.  
  
Anzu nodded, smiling sadly as she wiped away her tears. "Oh, Yugi," she said hoarsely, "I...I didn't know that-!"  
  
"Anzu," Yami said solemnly, "no one knew, except for me. He didn't want his friends to know and pity him." He knelt down next to Yugi as the smaller boy pulled out a cardboard box. His own violet eyes pierced through Anzu's, and she was silent.  
  
"Here," Yugi said cheerfully. "I've got everything in here."  
  
Anzu opened up her duffel bag she had brought along. "You can put everything in here, Yugi," she said, "if you don't have something to hold them in."  
  
"Arigatou, but I don't need to." Yugi's bright smile lit up the room. He began shifting through the items in the box, pulling them out and placing them on the floor one by one. As he set the family picture down, he let out a small sob before turning back to the box. After removing the golden box, he looked up at Anzu and said, "Let's go."  
  
"What's in that box, Yugi?" Anzu asked, pointing to the golden box between his hands.  
  
Smiling shyly, Yugi opened it and told her, "My grandpa sent this to me with the Puzzle inside." He pointed to the pyramid around his neck, and Yami smiled. "But since I already solved it, the only thing this holds now is my Duel Monsters deck."  
  
Yami's eyebrow rose in interest. "Duel Monsters?" he asked. "Been a long time since I've heard that name."  
  
"Why's that, Yami?" the boy questioned.  
  
"Remember? Back in Egypt, I was a Pharaoh and ruler of the Duel Monsters. They're now sealed in the Shadow Realm, but I guess their influence has spread to this world."  
  
"They're just cards, Yami," Anzu pointed out. "They're not going to spring to life and attack people, are they? But..."  
  
"Nani, Anzu?" Yugi asked. He was getting more interested in Duel Monsters since Yami had arrived, and if Anzu knew something then his curiosity would be at its peak.  
  
"Well," Anzu began, "I know that a man named Pegasus J. Crawford went to Egypt and came back with the concept of Duel Monsters. He then went about creating the cards and the game itself."  
  
"Then that explains it," Yami said. "Pegasus must have dug down into the tombs of my era to get this information."  
  
His eyes gleamed so maliciously that Yugi asked worriedly, / Yami? Are you all right? /  
  
// No, aibou. I'm not all right. Knowing that someone was probably in my tomb...Oh, it makes me MAD!! // Yami finished his silent rant and turned to Yugi. "But that's all over now. Should we head back downstairs?" he asked.  
  
Anzu nodded, and Yugi stood up with Yami. "All right then," Anzu said happily. "Let's get out of this house. No offense, Yugi, but this place gives me the creeps." She turned to go, but Yugi yelped, "WAIT!!"  
  
Anzu faced Yugi again. "What is it, Yugi?" she asked. "Why don't you want to leave yet?"  
  
"I...I have to find something," Yugi answered.  
  
"What do you have to find?" Yami asked, concern written across his face. =(If he hasn't told me something, then I don't see how I can really help him.)=  
  
Yugi's gaze kept shifting from Yami to Anzu as he spoke. "I have to find...a letter. From my grandpa. He gave it to my parents before he left for Egypt. I have a feeling...a feeling that the letter started the fighting. I have to know the truth." His gaze was now determined. "So before we go, I have to find that letter!"  
  
Yami and Anzu glanced at each other as matching grins were plastered on their faces. "All right, aibou," Yami said, and he turned to Yugi with flaming purple eyes, flaming with determination. Yugi grinned at his friends' eagerness to help him.  
  
"Let's go find that letter!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Lady, what's dat?" a little girl asked as she pulled away from the older girl to peer behind her. Seika sighed, contented with playing with the group of children. She had needed some time to relax and unwind from the day's earlier events. She had settled with placing flowers in girls' hair and braiding untamed locks.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kaya," Seika answered as she motioned for another girl to come over. "Is it another fight between those boys behind us?"  
  
"Uh-huh," the boy at her leg said quietly, "it's a big fight."  
  
Seika's blue eyes fell on the little boy's green ones. "Then you just stay away from them," she said simply as her skilled hands braided a blond girl's hair. "Fighting is not a wonderful thing to be caught up in."  
  
"Okay, lady," was all the boy said, making Seika smile. The children, not knowing her name, had decided to call her "lady" for fun. =(Though I look much younger,)= she thought.  
  
"Hey, Sukie," Kaya called to the boy, "look over there! That boy's hair is on fire!"  
  
=(Fire?!)= Seika's thoughts were a blur as she turned quickly to watch the fight behind her. She only knew one person who had hair like fire...  
  
Two boys were already on the ground, still and silent. Three other boys were surrounding a fourth. A brown-haired boy suddenly lunged at him with the ferocity of a lion. The boy only sidestepped quickly and grabbed the boy's outstretched fist. A swift sidekick to the gut sent the attacker flying and gave Seika a better view.  
  
A boy with a buzz cut overtook the flame-haired boy and grabbed him in a bear hug from behind. Golden eyes squinted as the "hugger" was flipped and landed with a dull crunch on the pavement.  
  
The final boy - one with red hair and a cigarette in his mouth - launched himself fiercely at the other. A fury of kicks and punches ensued but ended in only a few minutes. It ended with the fire-haired boy being the only one standing, everyone else down on the ground moaning in pain.  
  
Without a word, Seika began walking towards him, while the children went back to their games. As she got closer, Oro peeked out from her pocket. "It's him again," the fairy murmured as they approached Damien.  
  
Seeing the girl getting closer, Damien looked up and revealed a fanged grin. "Heh," he laughed. "Mortals are so much fun to mess with."  
  
"Damien," Oro piped up, flying in front of his face, "that wasn't funny. Someone could have gotten hurt."  
  
"And someone did," Itami piped up as he flew out from behind Damien. "Actually, five someones got hurt." He giggled maniacally.  
  
"Itami!!" Oro wailed, tears already forming in her brown eyes. This set the little daemon off, and in a flash he was right next to her, his arms wrapped around her little body in a hug. (Another kawaii scene!! *^_^*)  
  
Seika had remained silent throughout all of this, but now she spoke to Damien. "You linger behind after we were finished, and then you get in a fight?" she asked quietly, her tone soft and silky.  
  
Damien gulped as he heard her voice. =(Jeez, she's pissed,)= he thought. "Look, the fight wasn't my fault. THEY attacked me," he protested. He tried to brush a golden bang from his eyes but failed. "As for the lingering earlier...well..."  
  
"Look, you don't need to explain it to me," Seika said finally, raising her hands in defeat and turning to go. But Damien's voice stopped her.  
  
"I gave it to him."  
  
Seika turned around again, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?" she asked simply.  
  
Damien shrugged and turned to look at the children playing in the grass. "Look, Seika - he misses you as much as you miss him. It wasn't his fault that you were replaced - it was an accident. So I decided to give him the key he needs to see you again." His face softened as he heard young laughter in the air. "You can hate me all you want, but I did it for you. I don't like seeing you so sad because of an accident, so I-!"  
  
Damien was cut off by the girl's arms around him, embracing the daemon in a hug. "Arigatou," she whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I know you meant well."  
  
Damien's heart began to ache as he finally realized what he had done, but hearing the gratitude in the angel's voice made him feel a little better.  
  
"Hey," Damien said a little hoarsely, "what are friends for?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yugi sighed as he leaned against the wall by the stairs. He, Yami, and Anzu had searched the entire upstairs for thirty minutes, and the letter was still missing. =(Now I'm never going to know what happened,)= he thought as he headed downstairs in defeat.  
  
// Aibou? //  
  
Yugi perked up slightly at Yami's voice. / Did you find anything, Yami? / he asked eagerly.  
  
// Nothing. I'm sorry, Yugi, but the letter is not up here. //  
  
Yugi sighed in defeat and let his sadness seep through their bond.  
  
// Maybe it's downstairs, aibou, // Yami said as an afterthought. He and Anzu had come up behind Yugi and met him at the top of the stairs.  
  
Yugi brightened up a little at the thought. "Yeah, it might be downstairs," he said aloud, hoping to include Anzu in the conversation.  
  
Anzu smiled. "Well," she asked, "where do you-?"  
  
"YUGI!! ANZU!! YAMI!! GET DOWN HERE!!"  
  
Startled by the yell, Yugi and his friends bolted down the stairs. Yugi rushed into the kitchen to see Jou and Kaiba holding a white piece of paper between them. Jou looked as though he had seen a ghost, and Kaiba's blue eyes seemed a little shaken as he turned to Yugi.  
  
"What is it? Nan desu ka?" Yugi asked, scared at the sight of his two friends.  
  
"W-We found dis in da cabinet," Jou explained as he handed the letter to Yugi. Yami and Anzu looked on, concern embedded deeply in their stares.  
  
"It's from your grandfather," Kaiba stated.  
  
"It's the letter!!" Yugi whispered loudly as he took the letter with shaking hands. "We've been searching for it upstairs, and-!"  
  
"Just read it," Kaiba said hurriedly, his voice a little harsh.  
  
Yugi was taken aback by his friend's cold demeanor but focused his eyes on the letter and began to read...  
  
~ ~ Yugi, if you are reading this, then I'm guessing you've solved the Millennium Puzzle. I knew you could do it! But this also means that your parents have been mistreating you. To reassure you, one has left for good, while the other is paying for his sins.  
  
~ ~ Don't ask me how I know this, Yugi. By now, I have left for a safer place. I'll meet you soon, I promise. But right now, I have more important things to tell you.  
  
~ ~ You have an important part to play, Yugi, in what is yet to come. The Duel Monsters Deck I gave you - keep it safe, for in it are the Monsters and spells that will keep you alive. You can Summon them if you want to, in case you don't believe me. But use them when necessary - too many times can drain you. Keep the Puzzle safe, as well, for it contains incredible magic that can tip the fate of future events.  
  
~ ~ Seika - I'm guessing she's gone by now. Solving the Puzzle sent her away, and next time you see her she will tell you why. Yes, I know about your guardian angel, Yugi. I have been able to see her since your birth. She has been faithful and loyal to you, and I doubt she will shy away when you meet again.  
  
~ ~ I must go soon. Time is short. Yugi, you MUST listen to what is in this letter. Your life, your future, and the future of mankind rests in your hands now...They're coming...Time is fading fast...  
  
~ ~ Yugi, follow silver...  
  
~ ~ ...Open the Gate...  
  
~ ~ ...Gather the Seven...  
  
~ ~ ...Prevent the End...  
  
~ ~ ...And, Yugi - remember this... ~ ~  
  
Yugi paused from reading to look up at his friends. His eyes were wide with fear and shock at what his grandfather had written. / Y-Yami, / Yugi began, but the spirit's hand on his shoulder made him stop.  
  
"R-Read the end, Y-Yug," Jou stammered, using Anzu's shoulder to help him stand. Seeing the way his friend was acting, Yugi turned back to the letter and read the last line.  
  
~ ~ ...You are not of this earth. ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ *cheers* I'm finally done with the chapter! ^_^  
  
Now, this chapter was interesting wasn't it? I know I'm going to have a lot of questions about this later, so let me tell you now: THE LAST SIX LINES OF THE LETTER ARE VERY IMPORTANT!! Especially the last one.  
  
Just a heads up. ^_-  
  
Now, what did Grandpa mean in his letter? What's up with Damien and Seika? And when is this journey ever going to start? (Next chapter - that's a promise!)  
  
Now, I have Chemistry and Math homework to get done before I work on chapter number seven, so bear with me. I'll get it posted later, promise. R & R please, I'll be back soon, I appreciate you all putting up with me, thank you!! *^_^* ~ ~ ~ 


	7. Traveling

~ ~ ~ O.O *blinks* *blinks again* *falls over* @_@  
  
*recovers* Gomen, people - me so tired...-_-  
  
I received a review earlier, which said that there was a story like this on FanFiction - one that I probably got the idea from. O.o Sorry, but I came up with this idea on my own. If it DOES resemble another fic, hey - that's cool! But I haven't read all of the fics on FanFiction.Net, so I have no idea if there is - or was - one like mine. So if there is another story that resembles mine - *bows* - please know I had no idea whatsoever!! ^_^;  
  
But I did find something out, though - despite all calculations and various equations I have come up with...there is no way in Hell that the characters of YugiOh are mine!! -_-' Trust me - I'm considering seeing a famous scientist to find some wormhole that will make them mine, but so far it ain't happenin'.  
  
Still, I have to pack my bags anyway. *looks at audience* And you do, too!! Because we're going into chapter number seven!! Hope you enjoy, and PLEASE keep all hands and appendages inside the computer at all times! ^_- ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The kitchen inside Yugi's house was silent as the group absorbed the information from the old man's letter. Yugi's eyes mimicked those of a deer's as it surveys the landscape. Jou and Kaiba were shaking a little from the last few lines, while Anzu just raised an eyebrow. Yami, on the other hand, was extremely interested in the last line Yugi's grandfather had written.  
  
" 'You are not of this earth'," Yami repeated for about the seventh time in five minutes. "Wonder what that means..."  
  
Yugi looked up at the former Pharaoh. "D-Does that mean I'm an alien?" he asked him, unsure of what the letter meant now.  
  
"Duh!" Jou said exasperatedly. "Of COURSE you're not an alien, Yug. Otherwise, you'd be all creepy-lookin' and freaky and-!"  
  
"Shut up, mutt," Kaiba said in a low voice, which immediately sparked an argument between the two.  
  
Anzu walked up to Yugi and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Yugi," she said with a smile. "In fact, shouldn't we be heading out to find that Mon no Rei of yours?"  
  
"Anzu's right," Kaiba piped up as he punched Jou in the gut to quiet him. "We should be heading out soon."  
  
"Yeah," Yugi began, but a faint glow from the kitchen counter made him stop talking.  
  
// Aibou? // Yami asked silently. When Yugi didn't answer, he followed Yugi's gaze to the counter. Walking over, he picked up the object emitting the light.  
  
"Da medallion dat guy gave us," Jou said aloud, recovering his breath from Kaiba's blow. "Wonder why it's glowin' like dat?"  
  
"Wrong, Jou," Yami pointed out as he held up the disc. "Only one side is glowing."  
  
"The silver side?" Anzu asked quickly. Yugi turned to her in puzzlement. "Yugi, remember the line in your grandfather's letter?"  
  
Yugi thought for a second, and his face lit up as he exclaimed, " 'Follow silver'!!" He rushed over to Yami's side and looked at the glowing side. Sure enough, the faint outline of an ice crystal shone with the light. "So it was a good thing that guy gave us this."  
  
"Or maybe he knew we'd need it," Kaiba said thoughtfully. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but if we get that thing on the plane it might show us where to go."  
  
Yugi nodded as Yami handed the medallion to him. "Right," he said firmly. "Let's go, guys!!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, time to double-check everything. Baggage?"  
  
"Stored away in the upper compartments."  
  
"First aid kits?"  
  
"In the front, Kaiba!"  
  
"Seatbelts?"  
  
Four clicks could be heard.  
  
"Okay, that answers my question..."  
  
"Hey! What about yours, Kaiba? You ain't buckled up."  
  
Kaiba glared at Jounouchi. The five of them had arrived at the airport a few hours ago, and they had immediately been led to Kaiba's private jet. Its blue stripe around the white hull reminded Yugi of a Blue Eyes White Dragon's colors. Now, they had only a few minutes of time left before their departure.  
  
"Because I'm reading the checklist, you dumbass!!" Kaiba snapped back. "I also have to check with the pilot on where we're heading." The brunette turned to Yugi who was strapped next to Yami and closest to the window. "What direction do you think we should go, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi paused as he took the medallion out of his pocket. It still was emitting the glow, but as he moved it from side to side its glow faded and brightened.  
  
"North," Yugi replied after a while. "The glow is brightest up there."  
  
"So, we're going to visit Santa's workshop?" Anzu asked.  
  
Yugi half-smiled sheepishly. "Who knows? But that's where the glow is brightest, so it's worth a shot."  
  
Jou grinned. "Let's give it a shot. Kaiba - buckle up, or we're leavin' without ya!!"  
  
A pulse mark appeared at Kaiba's temple. "Watch it, pup," he growled before heading towards the cockpit. As the pilot acknowledged his presence, he ordered, "Let's get this craft into the air!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the pilot answered and immediately began the engines. Kaiba returned to his seat (which was unfortunately next to Jou) and - to Jou's satisfaction - buckled his seatbelt.  
  
The plane lurched beneath them as it rumbled down the runway. Yugi gulped and clenched the armrest tightly. =(GOD am I nervous,)= he thought.  
  
// Yugi? // Yami placed a hand on Yugi's. // Are you all right? //  
  
/ H-H-Hai? /  
  
// That doesn't sound reassuring... //  
  
/ Well, I've never flown before, so this is a little scary. /  
  
Yami nodded but didn't speak, for he had been doing some thinking. =(Why would Yugi's grandfather leave a message for him like that? "Not of this world"?! Ra, I hope everything is smoother from here on out.)=  
  
Then the plane left the ground, and the group's journey began.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The light within a small orb winked out, and wisps of gray smoke began swirling around inside.  
  
"So...do you believe me now, Master?" a cracked voice asked from the shadows.  
  
A growl and a bang responded. "Impossible! How could this happen?" a second voice ranted.  
  
"I do not know, Master. Perhaps they wish to seek assistance from the Council."  
  
"...Perhaps..."  
  
"What delays your answer, Master?"  
  
"Someone on our side betrayed us, but WHO?!"  
  
"Why would you say that, Master?! None of your loyal subjects would EVER turn away from you!"  
  
"Unless someone persuaded them to..."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Connect me with our spy. Make him delay their journey, so that I may come up with a plan."  
  
"Yes...Master."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we-?"  
  
"DON'T SAY IT AGAIN, MUTT."  
  
Jou glared at the boy next to him and let out a huff. Instead, he turned his gaze over to Yugi and the others. Anzu appeared to be listening to music on her Walkman, while Yugi and Yami were going through the Duel Monsters cards in Yugi's Deck.  
  
"What's up, Yug?" Jou asked.  
  
Yugi looked up from his task, a card in his hand. "We're trying to figure out a part of Grandpa's message - the part about me having the ability to Summon these cards to life."  
  
"Oh. Any luck?"  
  
"Nope. I have no idea how this is supposed to work."  
  
Yami glanced over at Jou. "Any ideas, Jou?" he asked.  
  
Jou frowned and began thinking. "Give me some time, guys," he said.  
  
"Don't blow a vein, dog-boy."  
  
"KAIBA!!" Jou yelled at the brunette. "I swear, if my Flame Swordsman card was here in person, he'd chop ya ta bits!!"  
  
Yami blinked. "You play Duel Monsters, Jou?" he asked.  
  
Jou nodded while throwing Kaiba another glare. (If looks could kill, Kaiba'd be dead now. ^_^;) "Yep. I've just started, though."  
  
Yami now turned his gaze to Kaiba. "What about you?"  
  
Kaiba nodded. "That's why my company mainly revolves around Duel Monsters."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Yugi said suddenly and picked up a card from his Deck. "I think Jou was on to something."  
  
"Huh? Why's dat?" Jou asked, and Yami turned to look at his partner.  
  
// Yugi? // Yami began asking, but Yugi didn't reply mentally.  
  
"Jou was saying that if his Flame Swordsman was here, he'd be able to beat up Kaiba. Well, what if I tried to do that with one of my own Monsters?" Yugi suggested.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "I'm not giving you permission to beat up the person who helped us get this far, aibou," he stated bluntly.  
  
Yugi giggled. "No, I didn't mean that, Yami," he said and now fixed his purple eyes on the card in his hand. "Now, let's see if it works!"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes, cutting his sight off. =(Okay, make the Monster real, make the Monster real...)= he thought. Chanting the mantra in his head, he pictured the Monster in his mind: brown fur, green paws, little claws, bright purple eyes...  
  
"Now I summon Kuriboh," Yugi whispered under his breath, and his mind created the picture of the Kuriboh appearing in the real world, its joyful chirp ringing around the room.  
  
But Yugi didn't hear anything. He cautiously opened his eyes...  
  
...and met the gaze of a second set of purple eyes.  
  
"It worked!" Yugi cried out happily as he watched the Kuriboh dance around the room, chirping, "Kuri! Kuri!"  
  
Eyes wide with excitement, Yugi turned to see his friends' reactions. Anzu had pulled off her headset at the sight of the Monster, and her jaw had dropped. Jou's eyes were like dinner plates, and Kaiba had raised both eyebrows. Yami, meanwhile, was beaming.  
  
"Good job, Yugi," the spirit commented as he patted the furry creature on the head. "It looks like you've found your powers."  
  
Yugi nodded, but his smile faded. "But I still have a long way to go," he said. "This is only ONE Monster. What about Magic and Trap cards? Those might be even harder."  
  
Yami frowned, but it was Kaiba who nodded in agreement. "And higher-leveled Monsters might prove difficult, as well," he mentioned. "You'd better start practicing - we may need them in the future."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Right!" he said and began searching through his Deck, a look of utter determination on his face.  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped. "Uh, Yugi? Not on the plane."  
  
Yugi blinked at the sentence and grinned sheepishly. "Gomen," he apologized. The CEO just nodded and turned back to the window, watching the white fluffiness of clouds roll on beneath them.  
  
The small boy sighed and put his Deck to the side. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face Anzu. "Nani, Anzu?" he asked politely.  
  
"You okay?" the girl asked. "You seem a little worried about something."  
  
Yugi smiled weakly. "Maybe," he said slowly, "but I was just thinking..."  
  
The Kuriboh he had Summoned landed on his spiked hair. "Kuri?" it asked.  
  
Anzu giggled. "What the furry guy said."  
  
Yugi smiled again. "I was just thinking...What if Kaiba is right? What if I DO need the Monsters in the future? Does that mean I have to fight someone?"  
  
Anzu cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Grandpa's letter - it said 'Prevent the End...'. But I don't know what that means for sure, but it might have something to do with-!"  
  
"A war?" Anzu finished as she began to realize the point of Yugi's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi shrugged. "I don't know if I can handle all of this. I mean, this journey is supposed to help me find Seika, not to fight in some war."  
  
Anzu smiled for courage and gave Yugi a half-hug from her seat. "I wouldn't worry about it, Yugi," she told him. "I'm sure the answer will appear soon - don't worry."  
  
"Arigatou, Anzu," Yugi said softly.  
  
The girl grinned. "Now, you want to listen to my music?" she asked, holding up her headphones.  
  
Yugi nodded as he took them. "What CD?"  
  
"An American group called Evanescence. I got the CD off of a web site, and it was imported from America."  
  
"Well, okay," Yugi said before placing the headphones over his ears. The Kuriboh's coos were the last sounds he heard before he closed his eyes and let the music take over.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The ring of a cell phone made the boy stop in his tracks. Continuing his path through Domino City, he pulled a black phone out of his pocket, opened it up, and placed it to his ear. "Yo," he said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"We have a situation," the voice on the other end told the boy. "We need to take drastic measures."  
  
"Sure thing. What's the job this time?"  
  
"They're on the move, including that punk friend of yours."  
  
The boy stopped in his tracks. "He didn't!" he hissed.  
  
"He did, my boy. You see, he has a NEW best friend now - one that's seeking the help of the Council."  
  
"Bastard," the boy muttered.  
  
"Ex-CUSE me?!"  
  
"Sorry, sir! I was talking about my best - I mean, my EX-best mortal friend. The job is...?"  
  
"It's time to rally the troops. I need you to find a few friends of mine."  
  
"Got it. Names?"  
  
"Not telling. They have vessels to move around in."  
  
"Vessels - as in bodies?"  
  
"You're on the right track. One was sealed away for robbery, and the other is just waiting to be unleashed. We just need to get their attention."  
  
"And we're going to do that how?"  
  
"By offering them their OWN bodies back."  
  
"You can DO that?"  
  
The evil voice snickered. "Of course I can! That will separate the spirits from their vessels. But you have to take the Items, too."  
  
" 'Items'? You mean the Millennium Items?"  
  
"Exactly! Only the Ring and the Rod. The spirits need those for their powers, as well as a traveling object until their bodies are restored."  
  
"All right - consider it done."  
  
"Wait."  
  
The boy sighed. "What is it now?"  
  
"The meddlers - I need you to get rid of them as soon as possible."  
  
"Which spell?"  
  
"I'll let you choose - they're traveling by plane."  
  
"All right, sir. I'll get on it."  
  
"Good. You haven't failed me yet, my boy. Make me proud."  
  
The boy smirked as he heard the click. Putting away his phone in the pocket of his trenchcoat, he pulled out a Duel Monsters card - a Magic card, to be exact. He snickered as he held it in front of him.  
  
"Cancelled because of rain," he muttered as the card began to glow. "Heavy Storm - I leave them to you."  
  
A rumble of thunder above him told the boy that the magic had been cast successfully. He watched as people passing by began pulling out umbrellas and raindrops began falling on their heads. Pulling his coat over his head, he muttered to himself, "I'll find those spirits of Master's. THEN I'll deal with my former mortal friend - he'll pay for turning on me."  
  
And with that, Honda rushed out into the rain to fulfill the man's wishes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Yugi! Wake up!"  
  
"Hn?" Yugi shifted as he felt hands on his shoulders. "What is it?"  
  
"Yugi! You need to wake up - there's trouble!"  
  
That got Yugi up. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes and pulling off the headphones, he turned to Anzu. "What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why his friend was so upset.  
  
Then he heard the clanging above him.  
  
"There's somethin' on da roof, Yug," Jou piped up. He was cowered in his seat, arms wrapped around his legs in fear. "And a storm started up a few hours ago."  
  
"It could interfere with our flight," Kaiba pointed out, and Yugi could barely detect the slight note of anxiousness in his voice.  
  
/ Yami? / Yugi questioned the spirit next to him. He winced as he saw the frown on Yami's face.  
  
// Something's wrong, aibou. //  
  
/ W-What do you mean? /  
  
// Don't you recognize it? It's the card Heavy Storm. //  
  
"Heavy Storm?!" Yugi cried aloud, startling everyone around them.  
  
"You mean dis wacky weather is a CARD?" Jou protested. "SO unfair!!"  
  
Yugi felt something on his head, and he looked up to see Kuriboh pushing the top spike of his hairdo. "What's wrong, Kuriboh?" he asked. "Do you know something about this storm?"  
  
"Kuri!" the Monster nodded and motioned towards Yugi's Duel Monsters Deck.  
  
Yugi gulped. "You mean I was the one who Summoned the card?" he asked, feeling a little faint. "I didn't know I could do that while I was sleeping..."  
  
"Ku-Kuri!!" the furry creature said angrily and motioned again towards the Deck.  
  
"I don't think Yugi could Summon anything like this," Yami pointed out. "He's just begun to contemplate his powers."  
  
"But," Kaiba began, "what if the fluffball is trying to tell us...?"  
  
"That someone ELSE Summoned the Heavy Storm," Yugi finished, realization of what was happening beginning to dawn on him. "So that means that-!"  
  
"Someone doesn't want us to find your angel friend," Yami stated.  
  
"Which means-!" Jou cried out as he hurried to unfasten his seatbelt.  
  
"That he's trying to kill us," Anzu said fearfully. "Oh, this is SO not good!"  
  
"For you - perhaps. But if you mean for US..."  
  
Everyone jumped up from their seats (unbuckling seatbelts in the process) and whirled around to face the voice from behind them. Standing in the back of the plane was a young man. He looked pretty normal, wearing a dark button-down silk shirt and matching pants, no shoes, and a black headband. His hair was a dark red with black tips, and his eyes were a bright orange. He would have reminded Yugi of a teenage gang member...  
  
...if he hadn't been sporting a set of large black bat wings.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded. "How did you get on this plane?"  
  
The man smirked. "Patience, boy, is a virtue, so use it well," he said. "And I certainly hope you have a lot of it because you're not getting out of this easily."  
  
A rumble of thunder sounded off as Yami questioned with a snarl, "Then, why are you here?"  
  
" 'Why'?" the man repeated. "Well, if you must know - I'm here because my master doesn't really like this whole thing. Besides," he smirked, revealing twin fangs, "he feels a little destructive."  
  
"Destructive? That don't sound too good," Jou commented, rubbing the back of his head with a hand.  
  
The man chuckled. "Proper language, boy," he reminded.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Yugi asked, coming up to stand next to Yami, "but who are you?"  
  
The man cocked an eyebrow and took a look at the boy. "So you're the one," he murmured. "Well, if you must know, I am a daemon of the Underworld."  
  
The group gasped at this. "A-A DAEMON?!?" Anzu repeated shrilly, scared out of her wits at the statement.  
  
The man laughed, and this time it was more cold and evil than the previous ones. As his eyes gleamed in triumph, he stated:  
  
"My name is Jigoku, and I am sorry to say that you've got a ROUGH trip ahead of you." ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ Well, there's the start of the trip for you! ^_^; Now, a little hint - Jigoku means "Hell" in Japanese, he's a daemon - put two and two together, you see?  
  
Now, as I mentioned in my profile, I'm starting a contest (with help from my friend Mae because I really don't know the details). A minimum of 50 reviews is required for any rules to be given out. O.O...But don't worry - I will anyways 'cause I'm so nice! ^_-  
  
Now then: Who is this Jigoku? And who the heck is Honda working for anyway? O.o (Hint: IT'S NOT MARIK!! Or Varon, for those of you who know about the post-Battle City season in Japan.) Please note: Honda is NOT a traitor!! And by the way, how are Yugi and his friends going to get out of this mess?  
  
All hands on deck - it's going to be a bumpy ride!! *starts getting blown away by gust of wind* I'm sorry, please R & R, I would greatly appreciate it, thank you!!! ^_^ *gets blown away by wind* AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
